In the name of love
by Queen Stowe
Summary: A sordid plan Emily takes Victoria to take a desperate measure to protect David even if it destroy their own future.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came after watching the last sneak peek, and I dedicate to my dear friend Liz, an unconditional ViVid fan who is going through a difficult time.**

Victoria came home upset after the conversation with Daniel, David was in the kitchen was surprised and approached her asking:

-Vic, What happened?

-David ...

Instead of answering she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, worried he stroked her hair and asked affectionately:

-Vic, Tell me what happened?

-I can not lose you David!

-What Is this?

-Please You can not leave me!

-Victoria Hear me, I will not abandon it!

-I Will not bear to lose you again!

-You will not miss me!

-I Want to be happy with you David, I need you!

-Shii Calm down, look at me!

He lifted her chin and looked firmly in his teary eyes, surprised by the fear that he found in them smiled slightly and said:

-I Spent twenty years away from you, dreaming of rediscovering you, I will never abandon it now or ever!

Promise?

-I promise!

She returned his smile and buried her head on his chest again, he cradled her in his arms and suggested:

Come on stay close together there on the couch for a while?

-We Will.

He kissed her forehead and took her by the hand to the couch, where they sat and were embraced in complete silence, David knew something was very wrong but insisted he was aware that nothing was easy for Victoria, she had gone through many bad things, it was natural a certain fragility, but he was there for her and always would be. Minutes later Victoria looked up, looked at him, stroked his face and asked in a whisper:

'You still love me the same way he loved before?

-Of Course!

-Jura, Swears that nothing has changed?

-Victoria Speak the truth, what is happening?

-I'm afraid ... David, me and Amanda had terrible moments, she hates me and I feel that you will choose it!

-Victoria I am not an object, you and Amanda can not and should not compete me that way!

-Even So she is his daughter!

-And you're the woman I love and nothing will change that !

She sighed heavily and kissed his hand before hugging him again, he smiled and asked:

-You want to go to the beach?

-But Is getting dark!

-Why that's right, we will be just us two, a fire, the sea and the stars!

-Myself seems like a great idea, just need to change clothes!

-All right, I'll get a covered for us!

Long minutes later Victoria came down wearing pants and a white linen blouse, to see her he stood with a silly smile and said:

-You Gets more beautiful by the minute!

She raised her eyebrows and smiled embarrassed before saying:

-Let's Just silly!

He just smiled and nodded, took her hand and went to the beach, there he made a fire and sat in the sand wrapped in the blanket, after a long silence Victoria looked at David puzzled and asked:

-Why are you so quiet?

-I'm thinking, so many years have passed and we are here in this same beach embraced watching the sea!

-I never imagined we could be here again!

-But we are and will always be!

-Let's Go for a swim?

-Are you serious?

-Since You were ... well I never went into the sea!

He looked surprised for a moment but then nodded and aa helped raise, ran hand in hand and entered the icy water, Victoria could not describe the feeling I had at that moment, it was as if the tide was taking all your problems away she felt free for the first time in years and when David wrapped his arms around her body kissing she had hopes of being happy with it renewed.

"That was it, that first was introductory and romantic, the next will delve into history, please comment! "


	2. Chapter 2

**"I figured it would take to get update but here it is, Nolan and Emily were introduced into the story and perhaps you catch a glimpse of Emily's plans."**

-Emily, We can not get the FBI!

-not Only can we as Nolan!

They were in that discussion since she had told him his plan was a risky plan that could harm not only the two but also his father, but if it worked would not only protect David as well as the library of Victoria and that was what she most wanted. Emily had no guarantee but from what he knew of Victoria knew that the chances of getting handles it at that time were large, emotional fragility and her love for David would be Emily's gun who said:

-It's The only chance we have of my father away from Victoria!

-And Do with it the same as Conrad did with his father ?!

-Two Things first, my father was totally innocent, second, we were going to forge my death to blame it last year, remember ?!

-And you remember how that plan ended?

-Nolan ...

-Emily, This will not work and will only serve to remove David from you!

-And you want me to stay here idly watching my father was threatened by people I do not know who while playing house with Victoria!

-No, I want you to have a sensible idea!

-I made up my mind, besides the Victoria killed Aiden and not paid for it!

-Ems ...

-At Aiden, Nolan!

-You Will not give up do you?

-You know the answer!

-All right Ems, will destroy once the Vacatoria!

They exchanged one characteristic smile and went to the front of the notebook ready to take down once and for all the former queen of the Hamptons.

Meanwhile at the beach house David prepared the coffee when Victoria hugged him from behind, he turned to her that he had a full smile and shining eyes, she kissed him and walked away when he said cheerfully:

-What Good to see you so!

-So How?

-Happy!

-I'm Feeling light after yesterday!

-What Good, your smile is the most beautiful thing in the world to me!

-I Love you!

-I Love you too!

-Are You hungry!

-Why do you ask Vic?

-Because I think that coffee can wait!

She smiled a wicked smile to him that corresponded and turned his body to getting behind and nibbling her neck, she took him by the hand into the room, there she kissed him long as he removed his sweater, so she was half-naked he looked ecstatic with its beauty and took her gently to bed, before going along he took off his pants and closed the curtains going to bed. They kissed long after he started to kiss your whole body enjoying the shivers that caused him, he approached the her ear and whispered:

-You Are perfect Victoria!

She captured his lips again this time with more intensity showing that wanted immediately, he pulled away, smiled at her and began to take off her lingerie slowly, she pulled her hair and rubbed her nails into his back, he went up to her and nibbled her ear, she scratched his back, he went up to her and nibbled his ear, he scratched his back harder as he gently introduced her, his thrusts were mild but intense, he went in and out of it several times until both reached their peak.

David smiled happily as he watched Victoria lying on his chest playing with her for she had such a sweet and peaceful expression he could hardly believe it, but it's true things were settling, she suddenly looked at him, raised his body and asked to a pleading look:

-We Could go get out of here David!

-how So?

- Although the Hamptons!

-Victoria ...

-I've had enough of this place David, I suffered a lot here and I want to start a new life with you, we deserve it!

-I'm not going anywhere without my daughter Victoria, I can not do that!

-All right, I understand.

-Hey, Do not be sad!

-I'm not, I'm actually hungry!

-I'll finish the coffee and bring here, I want to spend all day in this bed with you!

He stood on the bed and went to the kitchen, leaving Victoria alone, she smiled bitterly stroking the place where he lay, sighed heavily and whispered to herself:

-All right David, I do everything for you!

It was already late and Nolan was still on the computer while Emily practiced a few strokes of struggle, that was when he shouted:

-Ems Finished!

-all Right?

-Yes, the collapse of Victoria Grayson begins today, or not!

-Great, now just wait and give segment to my plan!

-I Still do not get how you intend to ...

-surprise, A devastating surprise!

**"It was great, I really got carried away and of course I had to give a romantic scene between our couple, the next chapter will explain the best plans that Emily has, wait and of course** **comment!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am again, this chapter things will get complicated for David and Victoria, but there is nothing that love does not solve, right?**

David was already preparing dinner when the Victoria's cell phone rang, she saw it was his friend Edward police chief and answered, he was nervous as he spoke:

-We need to talk Victoria!

-When?

-Of Preference now!

-What Happened Edward?

-I can not advance by phone but it is about the death of Conrad!

Expression of Victoria has totally changed and attracted the attention of David who went to look for her worried and curious, she swallowed and asked that Edward was there, after David was the most interested in history.

-Who was it?

-The Edward!

-What Does this guy want?

-He will come here to talk to me.

-About?

-The Death of Conrad!

-how So?

-I do not know, he did not do it!

Fortunately or not, Edward did not take long to arrive, his expression betrayed Victoria for a time was approaching, so sat in the room he cleared his throat and began the conversation by saying:

-Victoria I'm here as your friend and because you asked me to inform any news about the death of Conrad and ...

-Ed, please, I'm nervous, get to the point!

-All right sorry, and the FBI found that Vince did not kill her ex husband!

-what?

-Yes, there was a manipulation in the investigation, records were deleted but the FBI was able to evidence that make impossible the boy have done it!

-how Come?

-Because he was in New Orleans and arrested on the night of the murder!

-And Now?

- Well the investigation of the case will be reopened!

-since There is another suspect?

-Still Not, Victoria I need to go, but let you know of any news!

Victoria smiled slightly, thanked him and guided him to the door, so shut the same she turned to David with a very frightened look, he that had witnessed the entire silent conversation sighed and asked:

-Vic, Keep calm!

-How David?

-Victoria ...

-They Will reopen the investigation, they will be detailed David, eventually discover that it was you and ...

She broke into tears before finishing the sentence, he approached quickly and pulled her into his arms cradling for a long time, when she calmed down he pulled away and asked:

-Come on sleep?

-How you expect me to sleep after that?

-Vic, Forget this story please!

-But ...

-But Nothing, do not worry about it my angel, it'll be fine!

-Promete?

-Yes, now come on!

So they went to the room, lay holding each other and were silent, both distressed both knowing that soon the life that were beginning to build could collapse, but one thing was sure, would be together no matter what happened.

Emily who had observed the arrival and the departure of Edward filed an ambiguous term in Nolan's house and said:

-They Already know the discovery of the FBI.

-Are you sure?

-Yes, Edward police chief just be in the house.

-And Now?

-Now Just wait my father leave Victoria alone so I can give the segment plan.

**"I think now you understand what Emily want, the next will bring a small clash between her and Victoria and of course more romance ViVid! Comment! "**


	4. Chapter 4

"**The great purpose of the conversation between Emily and Victoria as well as to segment the story is to show what I think the attitudes of our Vic! Have fun!"**

David woke with the sun on his face, he instinctively put his arm on the bed looking for Victoria and was surprised not to find her in bed, he quickly got up and found her sitting on the porch in the swing, he came and sat next to her side asking:

- Why are you here?

-Pensando!

-What?

-In You David!

-Victoria ...

-David, Please tell me you have a plan to get rid of prison ?!

-Unfortunately Not, I can only hope to continue believing in the story ever told!

What if you do not believe?

-Then I must confess, explain my motives and try a shame attenuation!

'I do not accept that David!

-Victoria ...

-When You was presumed dead in prison no one bothered to investigate anything, now the death of Conrad interests even the FBI!

-I Was presumed dead during a riot, since he was found on a road!

-And What does that change?

- Thing Victoria, the circumstances feature a premeditated crime, they need to investigate!

She did not answer just rolled her eyes with a sarcastic smile, David pulled her closer to him and gently kissed his cheek, then smiled at her and said:

-I'm going out!

-Now?

-Yes, I will resolve an issue and will not be long!

-No Eat?

-Myself wait and make a delicious breakfast for us!

He kissed her cheek again, got up, gave her a reassuring smile and went into the car, she stood there deep in thought until he felt someone approach, she turned her head toward the person surprising to see Emily she said:

-Your father is not!

-I Know.

-Then why are you here?

-I came to talk to you!

-We Do not have nothing to talk about!

-Engano Your Vic!

Emily said, smiling before entering the house, Victoria was angry ago and found the room holding the watch that was given to David years ago, Emily smiled again and asked looking at the clock:

-It Was true?

-what?

-Your Love for my father is eternal?

Victoria sighed deeply and sat facing her giving a bitter smile before speaking:

I know that the attitudes that took last say otherwise but ... yeah I loved, love and will always love your father!

-I've got two questions then!

-Make!

-Why Mind so much to him?

-I Learned to live like Amanda, I went through many horrible moments when I learned that the only way to survive is this lying!

-And Because killed Aiden?

-what?

-Exactly, if his great love was my father, because you killed someone to avenge the death of Pascal?

-The Pascal was very important to me, he was the first man to treat me with love, when I was just a girl and ...

-That Does not justify the death of Aiden!

-Myself listen ...

-I Will not hear anything, you killed Aiden for something that Conrad did!

-The Conrad only killed him because you blackmailed!

-To Prove the innocence of her beloved David!

-That's What you do not understand, if you had not lied, had come here being honest with me everything would be different, I could have helped her to overthrow the well before Conrad and all deaths could have been avoided, his father would have appeared before, everything would have been different!

-I Do not believe you!

-How?

-Exactly, I doubt you had the courage to help me bring down her husband!

-You Can not be serious!

-But I am, you do not love my father to sufficiently that!

-You definitely do not know me!

-Then Prove me wrong!

-How?

-No Let him arrested for the death of Conrad!

How you s ...

-I Always know everything!

-What Want me to do?

-Assume Guilt in his place and would take by Daniel last year!

-Amada ...

-Think Victoria, you think just him arrested for the death of Conrad?

-No But ...

-Then Take the blame, after all you killed an innocent man and not paid for it!

-Go away from here!

-With Be happy, but think of all that talk Vic!

Emily walked slowly out of the house with a winning smile, Victoria was silent and sat back on the couch fully impacted by the conversation.

**"I hope you liked and what they think Victoria will?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Perhaps you do not like much of what will happen in this chapter, but it is a necessary evil."**

David watched Victoria closely during dinner, she had spent all day quiet and distant, totally different from how it was before, he knew that the situation was worrying but not so much and after seeing Victoria just minutes stir the food dish from side to the other he asked:

-Okay Victoria, what's going on?

-Nothing ...

-Nothing?

-Yes, only I'm not hungry, I'll rise.

She rose from the table in silence and went upstairs, he thought about going back but decided to give you some time alone, but when he was already washing the dishes she came downstairs with a terrified expression saying:

-David you would not believe what happened!

-what?

-The Edward just called me and ...

-And?

-The Conrad received help from a prison guard to escape but that this man was probably collaborating with the killer!

-They really are very close!

-So is it true?

-Yes, the siege is closing Vic, we must be prepared for my arrest!

She sighed deeply, approached him, touched his face and asked with hope:

-What if we ran away?

-would Come clean!

-If They will find out anyway ...

-No Victoria, I will not run away, stay here and assume my actions, I am not a coward !

She just nodded with lip trembling, he realized he had been too hard and held her tightly, rubbing his hair in an attempt to calm her, little did he know that at that time nothing could calm her, after all she was pondering the decision harder than a person can take.

-Where will you stop Emily?

-What Is this?

-These Attitudes, you are about to play his father in a fire!

-I Have everything about Nolan control!

-You Really think David will allow Victoria to pay for his mistakes!

-When He knows she will have already confessed!

-Who guarantees?

-I Guarantee!

After these words Emily took the phone and sent some pictures to Victoria, then smiled at Nolan turned his back disappointed.

Victoria was watching David to sleep when she was startled by Emily messages, she was extremely shocked to see the content that was in them. First had photos of the place where David said he was arrested, more specifically the bed which denounced the farce, then files that clearly proved that Pascal lied to her and really profited much from the frame made against David finally a request or rather an order "call me immediately Vic".

She stifled a sob after seeing all that and got out of bed trying not to draw the attention of David, despite being a little dizzy, so went downstairs and went to the balcony from where you can see Emily on the balcony, she swallowed a lump in my throat , took the phone and called the blonde answered with a wry smile, questioning:

-Did you see my messages?

-what Do you think?

-So now you know the truth about his beloved Pascal ?!

-Please -Emily ... stop torturing me!

-You Know what to do for this, otherwise send the photos of the bed to the FBI!

-Stay Quiet I made up my mind!

-And Then?

-I'll protect David, but not because you want to is because I will not bear to see him being arrested again!

-Excellent I'll send you what to say!

-You do not have to tell me what to do!

-In Particular case!

Emily hung up the phone and within seconds Victoria received another message which read carefully, then sighed deeply and went into the house again, went back to bed and woke David, he opened his sleepy eyes and she said:

-I Love you so much David!

-I Love you too!

He whispered, smiled and sat on the bed, kissed her long and held her tight, that hug was all she needed to find the strength to face it would start the next morning and even with all the fears and problems in her mind she can fall asleep smiling.

David was surprised to wake up alone in the morning and then again thought Victoria was on the porch, but once he was in the kitchen found a note from her who claimed to have gone to town to solve some things, he dropped the ticket with a worried expression.

Edward was surprised to see Victoria entering his room and tried to talk to her that the cut requiring the presence of Kate soon arrived, she then sighed deeply and dropped a bombshell:

-I Was I who killed him!

-How is it?

-I Am the killer of Conrad Grayson !

**"So what did you think of Victoria's attitude and what they imagine that David will now?"**


	6. Chapter 6

**"I already had this chapter ready a few days ago but I confess that I thought a lot before posting after what happened in the episode yesterday, I still decided to continue the story up because I have hope that there are plausible explanations for what happened!"**

Were hours of questioning, so that Victoria was feeling no energy to continue, she had already told the same story three times and was lucky to memorize everything, she said she got tired of Conrad's attitudes, which always forced to live a life lies, and that the last straw was the more of Pascal and his fight with Charlotte. All heard the story carefully and Edward regretfully walked her to the provisional cell where he would stay, she sat in the small bed and sighed with relief by silence.

David was already impatient when the phone rang and was shocked to hear Edward's voice warning that Victoria was trapped, he hung up the phone and ran to the police station where he learned that she had that she had confessed to blame for the death Conrad, he was shocked even more shocked and thought to tell the truth but decided to see it first, he needed to understand what was happening. Within minutes a guard appeared and took him to the cell, Edward gave them a longer time than normal in order to talk and he came asking:

-Victoria, In God's name what madness is this?

-What Are you doing here, who warned:

-The Edward, but you did not answer my question Victoria!

-There Is crazy, I just assumed the death of Conrad!

If that is not crazy is that?

-Love David if I did that you would end up stuck!

-You know that as soon as I leave here I will tell the truth to Edward!

-No, you can not do that!

-why Not?

-Because I am not able to bear to see you being arrested again!

-Victoria ...

-Please David, do not confess anything, let me do it for you by our love!

-You Know what's being arrested for something they did not?

-To Me you'd better lose you again!

He did not answer and hugged, he was stunned, but just stood there for a while holding her against her chest, she was carried away by the warmth of his embrace, after a few minutes he asked:

-Where did this idea?

She lowered her head and winced trying not to look at him, she definitely did not want to tell it to him, knew the disappointment would be strong, he realized her reluctance and lifted her chin asking:

-Victoria What's going on?

-It Was ... her!

She said this with a sigh and saw his expression change to something between anger and disappointment as he pulled away, she stroked his face trying to calm him down but he said:

-Sorry Victoria, I come back later need to work things out with Amanda!

-David ...

She tried to call but it came out as a wind, then she just sighed sitting on the bed again after all could only hope that the conversation was not so terrible.

David never thought like that get in Amanda's home, let alone feel what he was feeling towards her, to see her in office he broke into the room, she rose from the chair smiling and exclaiming:

-Dad!

How has the courage to smile at me after what you did with Victoria ?!

-I Did not do anything!

-How not? She is stuck because of you!

-Father, I suggested her to take the blame but not forced!

-no Forced?

-No, I went there looking for you and she told me that you could be arrested, I suggested it!

-Do not suggest something to someone!

-The Victoria deserve!

-Based On which you define it?

-You Still question ?!

-You Was a girl of nine years Amanda, you do not know everything!

-You Did not, you would not know it killed Aiden, the man I loved!

**"I hope you enjoyed and how they think what David react to this revelation?"**


	7. Chapter 7

**"This will really give a segment in history"**

David arrived at the police station stunned by the revelation Amanda, Victoria had killed a man asphyxiated, it was unimaginable to him that needed explanations and after almost beg Edward let him in, can again see her, she smiled saying:

-David, I'm glad you came back!

-We Need to talk!

-About?

-The Death of Aiden Mathis!

Victoria felt all turn for a moment and had to lean not to fall, so the Aiden's death images came into his mind, deep down he did not deserve it and she would not have done, the tears began to roll on her face, David then asked:

-Myself tell the truth!

She sighed heavily and was silent for a few seconds, wondered if he should tell and finally decided to do it, she had never talked to anyone about it and she felt she needed, then spoke all, revenge Amanda and all the disorders caused by he, when he finished Victoria was reduced to tears and David looked at her with an unreadable expression, she then asked:

-It will not say anything?

-Forgive myself Victoria!

-At What?

-These attitudes of Amanda, I never imagined ...

-No Need to ask, the fault was not his, but I need to know, are you disappointed in me?

-Oh Vic comes here!

He pulled her into his arms where she collapsed in tears again, he felt his body tremble and was angry with himself for making her relive all those memories, he should not have it pressed she was arrested there to protect him and he treating her like that after a few minutes there pondering this he turned away from her and said:

-We Will!

-To Where?

-inform Truth to Edward!

-No David, please do not!

-Victoria!

-Please I beg you can not deliver!

-I Can not let you take the blame and get stuck here!

-I Have a plan!

-how So?

-Contrate A lawyer to get with that I hope the trial in freedom and I'll tell you at home!

-But I do not want you to spend even one night here and I need to know is this plan!

-Have Dear patience and please do what I'm asking!

-That's madness Victoria, I must give myself!

-If You do make me suffer even more David, you killed the Conrad for me is just that I make this small sacrifice, moreover I can not relive that nightmare to see you being arrested and tried I will ...

Once Victoria burst into tears and hugged him again, she meant it took to read the desperation in his eyes, David knew, knew enough, she could not overcome a second arrest him, she already felt guilty for the first, not it would be easy but at least for now he would do what she was asking, but if he knew she would be condemned for sure tell the truth, after solving this he pulled kissed her forehead and said:

-Stay Quiet Vic, I'll do what you're asking me!

-Thank U!

-But I will not promise to follow it to the end!

-No Will be necessary, I have a plan!

-He smiled at her that returned the gesture, stroked her cheek and whispered:

-I Love you Vic!

-I Love you too David!

So he left, thanked Edward for letting her all this time with her and returned home, where he began to search for a good lawyer, he wanted to see her free as soon as possible and hoped that she had a good plan.

Victoria did not touch at dinner that was served to you, just look at that food made his stomach churn, missed David d of food he cooks so well, but pushed the thought of hunger and sickness and went to bed that uncomfortable and cold bed, she wanted to have David there to hug her, also wanted to have a plan as I told him, but obviously had not had said it just to convince him, but was resigned and no little sorry she loved David and would do whatever it need to protect it also was sure that he loved her and understood her and it was worth a lot to her. With this comforting thought she nestled in the small bed and closed his eyes, still took to fall asleep.

**"I hope you enjoyed and understood the reasons for both Amanda and Nolan will return in the next, which will be posted next week!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**"This is just a romantic chapter."**

Victoria sighed heavily to set foot on the beach house and smiled with relief, David hugged her from behind and whispered:

-Well coming back baby!

-I Love you David!

-What do you want to do now?

-Take A bath and dinner!

-dinner What?

-I'm homesick for their food, what you want to prepare is great.

He smiled and kissed her cheek that smiled back and went upstairs, entered the room took off his clothes and went to the bathroom, a shower with hot water, Victoria could not believe she had spent the last week arrested, locked in that cell taking cold showers, eating unpalatable things and sleeping uncomfortably, now was there again, at home, taking a long bath, ready to eat good food, a good night's sleep and the best, was with David.

After the bath she went downstairs and found David preparing dinner, she inspired smelling the food and smiled saying:

-The Smell is wonderful!

-And Dinner is ready!

He turned to her smiling and took the dishes to the table, she followed, he served them and dined in silence, there was not much to talk, their lives were blown to wait for the trial, they had barely finished dinner when the phone rang, David snorted frustrated, was another journalist, they had spent all day calling all wanted information about Victoria, so dropped the phone David saw the Victoria expression and said:

-It Was a journalist!

-I Thought, because it is not the first time that you ignore connections today!

-They Will give up!

-No David will not, they will not give up and talk to me is what I'm afraid!

-I will not let anyone approach you, trust me and do not be afraid!

She smiled at him and stroked her cheek up bringing dessert, was the favorite sweet of her, her eyes shone with satisfaction and again the silence was restored in the environment.

Emily Nolan entered the house like a hurricane stating:

-She was wild!

-Yes, will respond to the process in freedom!

-And you act with that quiet!

-Honestly Ems, what you want?

-That you stand by me!

-I'm on your side, as I was in the last three years!

-So help me, help me to take away my father that woman!

-You do not have done it all?

-Yes, I even told him about the death of Aiden, but he understood it, continued to visit her in jail, now they are together and a week ago we did not talk!

-That's What I told you earlier, this plan only served to alienate you two!

That's what we will see Nolan!

-What Do you want?

-I Still do not know, but I separates them!

-You know what? I'm tired!

-how So?

-If You want to dwell on it, do it alone, I'm OUT!

Emily definitely did not expect this, Nolan was leaving, he was also preferring Victoria, that was its destiny, lost people he loved that woman, but she would not let her win and was willing to do anything to defeat it, she gave one last look at Nolan and left.

When David entered the room grabbed Victoria behind and pressed his body against hers nibbling her neck, she smiled but pulled away turning to him that furrowed the teat asking:

-which was Vic?

-Nothing.

-You're Not miss?

-I'm but ...

-But What?

-I Do not want sex, I want to sleep with you, I want to hug her, his affection, only tonight, that's what I need!

-All right dear, I was longing that too!

-You Will not get upset?

-'Of course not, I just want to see you happy, I love you!

She smiled at him and gently kissed before changing clothes and lie on the bed, he soon followed her, she turned her head resting on his chest that said:

-It's good to go back to bed!

-how So?

-I need to confess that I spent the week sleeping on the couch, this house is so empty without you!

-I Missed you too!

He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly, she closed her eyes and still smiling for the first time in days managed to fall asleep quickly, after all was in the arms of David, the only place in the world where he felt really safe and happy.

**"I hope you enjoyed it and comment."**


	9. Chapter 9

**"I believe this you can just imagine what I'm planning and I hope to support it!"**

The two weeks that followed were quiet, David and Victoria tried to forget the bad things and stay focused only on each other, but it was not easy for both, because he feared she ended up being convicted of something that did not and no one would believe when he told the truth, because she was pretty sure he was sick because he had frequent dizzy and felt weak, although disguised not to worry David.

One morning when he woke Victoria felt her stomach turned over and had to run to the bathroom, David woke up with the noise and was surprised to find him throwing up, he reached out and grabbed her hair, when she stopped vomiting laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath seeking decrease nausea. After a few minutes she finally felt better and got up, he walked her to the room and after brushing teeth she lay back and he asked as he stroked her cheek:

-What was that?

-A Sick!

-Victoria!

-I must have eaten something that did me wrong!

-You sure that's it, you're pale!

-Yes, now stay with me here a little longer, I need sleep.

He smiled at her and laid her pulling her arms, she fell asleep in minutes and he was watching her sleep with a worried expression.

Meanwhile in Emily mansion still thinking of a way to separate the father of Victoria and was surprised to see Nolan entering the door, she then asked:

-What Do you?

-Conversar Emily!

-Estranho Not spoken in two weeks!

-I Know and it was not my fault!

-How not, it was you who left me!

-I'm Just trying to help!

-Ajudar?

-I want you and your father get right, not see it amazes you!

-I Just want to rid it of Victoria!

-But he loves Victoria and she loves it!

-Ama It, are you kidding ?!

-She is being sued in his place!

-It's Just for her!

-Have You locked her in a hospice, is enough!

-Go away from here Nolan you do not understand me!

Realizing that there was no way to have a normal conversation with her he withdrew crestfallen, but after he left Emily gave a triumphant smile, not knowing he had given her a great idea, she then took the phone and called someone.

When he woke again Victoria felt better and soon got out of bed looking for David and saw him from afar watching the sea, she came quickly, he felt his presence and turned to her asking:

-How are you?

-Well better.

-You sure, I was worried!

-You worry too much David!

-I Love you Victoria, naturally I want to take care of you and you know it well, yourself is ...

-Shii You promised we were not going to be talking about it, we were going to stop thinking about it until the trial be marked!

-And you think it's easy?

-David ...

-You know how many times I wanted to give myself to the police, telling the truth?

-You Can not do that!

-I know, I realize that every time I look at you lying on my chest at night and the way you are quiet while sleeping and I feel I can not leave you alone again and I am hopeful that you will be acquitted because I also can not do without you.

When he finished speaking Victoria was already reduced to tears and threw herself into his arms that involved also crying, she suddenly pulled away and looked at him saying:

-Thank you David, you can understand me like no one!

-I Love you Victoria, you can always count on me!

They hugged again and then sat down to watch the sea in silence, she rested her head on his chest that strong hug as he kissed her head, were so for a long time and then returned home.

Hours later Victoria and David were already in bed, she slept peacefully and he tried to sleep when the phone rang, Emily was a message that said:

_"Daddy come find me at the mansion tomorrow morning, it is urgent!"_

He sighed deeply before dropping the phone on the nightstand and hugged Victoria again closing his eyes.

**"I hope you enjoyed and prepare for Emily has a very nasty surprise."**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Several things will happen in this chapter and as always not all will be good."**

When David woke Victoria was leaving the bathroom, she was pale and his legs were shaking so much, he jumped up and stopped looking at her and asking:

- You threw up again?

-Do Not!

-Victoria ?!

-All right, I admit he has crossed over!

-You should go to the doctor!

-David, I've ordered not worry so much!

-What if it's something serious?

-If I do not improve promise I'll do it!

-I Will charge huh!

He said this smiling and stroked her nose with her finger, she smiled and said:

-You want to stroll on the beach?

-More Dear late, I need to leave now!

-To Where?

-The Amanda wants to talk to me!

She did not answer just nodded biting his lip, he dressed, took leave of her and went towards the mansion leaving totally distraught. Upon reaching the mansion David came in and was greeted by Emil who spoke:

-Dad, this is Dr. Michelle Banks and it has many things to tell!

Two hours had passed and Victoria was already very nervous, was when he heard the room door being opened and David noise entering with an unreadable expression, she smiled nervously as he said:

-David, You took!

-Our Conversation was long!

-And Was okay?

-Yes, until I met someone!

-Who?

-A Dr. Michelle Banks was interesting she had much to tell!

Victoria swallowed totally shocked dry, Emily was playing very dirty, his plan was not only see her prey, was worse, she wanted to separate them, Victoria began to feel dizzy but took a deep breath and said:

-David ...

-Please Do not tell me you can explain!

-David Hear me!

-Ouvir What, Victoria, you destroyed the life of my daughter, you were cruel, she was a child!

-I Know I was wrong and I regret that very much David, but I just thought to protect the Daniel I ...

-The His happiness was worth more than the Amanda ?!

-I was terrified David, Conrad ...

-Stop, stop putting the blame on Conrad, you also missed, vice betrayed me, poisoned my daughter against me, used me, you did it!

-I'm So sorry!

-You're a monster Victoria!

He did not imagine how much that phrase had broken, just then his cell phone rang, she answered and the color drained from his face as he listened to what they were talking the other end, after turning off she looked at David seeking some kind of support but only saw anger and hurt in his eyes, she felt a cake to form in her stomach and ran up the stairs. He was surprised and took the phone seeing that the connection was the lawyer, his expression changed completely and he ran after her to finding facing the private again. David waited patiently until Victoria stop throwing up and caught her taking her to the bedroom, she was pale, sweaty and trembling, he put her on the bed and said:

-It's The third time in two days you vomit Victoria!

-How you care!

-Of course I care!

-Why bother with a monster ?!

She said this with tears in his eyes and he automatically regretted having said that to her, knelt down and put his hands in his calling:

-Vic Forgive me for what I said, I have not spoken of want I swear!

-But it's the truth!

-Not Not, you missed, but look what he's doing now assuming something not done for me!

-It's Because I love you!

-Did you see, monsters do not love! In fact what the lawyer wanted?

-The Trial was scheduled for the day after tomorrow!

-already ?!

-Yes, but I'll be cleared sure!

The safe way she said it was amazing and gave hope to him, but the truth is that she was so fearful as he and hugged him tightly, so they stayed for hours, embraced and quietly, after all only together could face this nightmare.

**"I hope you enjoyed, I'll take the update now because I have a lot to consider, but as soon as I can I'll be back! And please comment! "**


	11. Chapter 11

**"I managed to post a chapter but it might be the last of the year, and well now is the judgment of Victoria!"**

The last two days had been exhausting for Victoria, David, the lawyer and even Daniel, he who had appeared at the beach house in the afternoon when the trial was marked by surprise Victoria to offer a hug while affirming that it would be next to her at all times.

Still, it was hard to endure the hours of meeting with the lawyer, the harassment of the press and the damn sickness that only worsened and David were staying with worried face, she had assumed it was just a result of the stress of recent weeks but was not very convinced.

Unfortunately the day had arrived and he opened his eyes that morning, Victoria was surprised to see David sitting on the bed to watch her, she tried to smile at him that said grimly:

-It Today!

-I know, good morning to you too!

-Victoria The situation is not funny!

-Easy David, I will be acquitted!

-What if it's not?

-I'll go to survive!

-You Will suffer much my love!

-But I will overcome, if you promise you will not forget me!

-How?

-It I will not stand if you forget me, if I get stuck!

-I Will not forget you ever, if the worst happens I'll visit every day, and will not rest until a way to get her out of prison!

-That's What gives me strength David!

-I Love you!

-I Love you too!

They smiled at each other and he passionately kissed trying to ward off bad thoughts, he just wanted to think about being happy with Victoria, he needed to believe in his acquittal, everything would work out that court.

The hours passed quickly and soon Daniel arrived to accompany her mother to court, she went hand in hand with his son and David, journalists were on standby in front of the house looking for an interview but were ignored, since the car David shook hands Victoria stating:

-Will Be fine Vic!

-Will Yes, I'm sure!

The court was full, reporters, judges and a large audience, most people cheered the death of Victoria Conrad, "it was negligible, a pig," "justifiable crime", "she's a hero," and other phrases were shouted when she entered, then all were positioned and David felt the despair invade your soul to see Victoria sitting on the dock, yet he smiled at her trying to stay confident. The judge then began to speak in a firm tone:

-Home the trial of Victoria Grayson, 56, confessed killer of former husband Andrew Conrad Grayson, will now be made to read the case file!

There was a pause before the promoter start talking, Victoria tried to remain calm but needed to be honest, I was afraid, finally the prosecutor said:

_-Conrad Andrew Grayson, 59, former governor of New York and former CO of Grayson Global company, was found dead with a perforation in the abdomen on the morning of January 25 of this year, a road for about 1 KM the penitentiary where he was arrested after being accused of numerous crimes, including the fall of flight 197. Six months have passed without justice had new information about the case until Vince Watson was found dead in his apartment carrying the murder weapon , days after the defendant here present confessed to the crime!_

Silence reigned for almost a minute until the prosecutor stopped facing Victoria and asked:

-Why Decided to confess?

She was confident when up to speak, people looked conniving, it was then that he saw Emily sitting in the third row watching her with a sarcastic smile, his stomach rolled at the time and she felt she was lost, there was no doubt, his fate was sealed and was the prison, yet she took a deep breath and said:

-No Point in lying, I know what I did and sooner or later everyone would know!

-When Decided to kill her ex husband?

-Naquela Night!

-And Why?

-I was almost going crazy, mulling over everything he had done, I needed to rid the change that man!

-So it was not a premeditated crime?

-Do Not!

-Interessante, I will call the witness judge!

The judge nodded and a tall, red-haired man sat in front of Victoria, he had an ambitious twinkle in his eye and she soon realized that his presence there was the work of Amanda, the prosecutor then asked the man:

-Sir Gregory Benson, tell us where the defendant knows!

-She hired me for about a year!

-For?

-Assassinar Her ex husband!

-That's a lie, I do not know him!

Victoria was lifted up to see the man lying on his face, however was reprimanded by the lawyer and the man continued:

-She hated her husband and wanted him dead, I tried to shoot him twice but always appeared someone before I had sabotaged his car, which just killed a priest!

Victoria was already shaking with rage, she had been deceived by Emily again and now would be arrested, yet remained firm after all was there for David, the prosecutor asked the man again:

-And The night of the murder?

-I bribed a prison officer to help Conrad to flee but it was all a plan, we drove up the road and killed him!

-Who stabbed him?

-I Held him but Grayson lady wanted to have the pleasure and made smiling!

The buzz was overall the room, and then calmed tempers were appointed the reports, photos of the body and witnesses who knew something of the relationship between Conrad and Victoria finally the judge said:

-No More having nothing to say, I condemn the defendant Victoria Grayson to 15 years in prison, starting in closed regime, the trial is over!

Victoria felt the ground open under his feet, Amanda was defeated, it was the end, a few tears ran down her face as a guard pulled her and handcuffed, David ran to her and hugged her saying:

-Victoria, You can not be arrested!

-Remember To visit me!

-Vic, I'll tell the truth!

No one will believe you, thankfully!

-I Will give a way to get there!

-I Love you!

-I Love you too!

The guard began to pull it back but David managed to deposit a tender kiss on her lips, then she was away and said in a choked voice:

-Eternamente David!

-Eternamente Victoria!

**"Please do not kill me, I know you wanted her to be acquitted but the conviction is needed for the next chapters, the last names and dates that I put not correspond with the number I know, but my memory is terrible and I had to invent! Please comment!"**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've been pretty busy these days, but I'm back with two chapters, today we will have a good fight between father and daughter!"**

David came out of that totally devastated court, Victoria had been convicted, he wanted to tell the truth but with the evidence that emerged against her no one would give credit to his story, that was what intrigued, where Gregory Benson had arisen and why lied he would go to hell to find out.

Nolan came in furious mansion, Emily had just come home and smiled at him he asked out loud:

-Who are you really?

-What are you talking Nolan?

-Do You did, paid a man to lie about Victoria!

-You Attended the trial?

-Yes and saw you acting as the Conrad!

-Less!

-Pay Someone to lie in court and incriminate an innocent, that's what he did!

-Victoria Is not innocent!

-From His death she is!

-But Of Aiden no, not the death of my childhood!

-You're Sick Emily!

-Why not her fault!

-'I embarked on this vengeance with you for three years, but this time you crossed the line, do not tell me anymore for anything and I will reveal all that dirt to David!

-Nolan Not you dare, you are my friend!

-Dele Also and this friendship is older!

But it was too late he turned his back and left the same way he came in going straight to the beach house where David was sitting on the balcony visibly devastated, he came over and said:

-David Need to talk!

-Nolan Not take this wrong but I have no heart for a chat!

-Please Is on trial!

David looked confused for a moment but soon rose and motioned to follow him to the interior of the house, after sit Nolan said:

-I need to confess something!

-what?

-It Was all a plan of Amanda!

-how So ?!

-The Condemnation of Victoria!

-Nolan, Explain this to me right now!

Nolan told everything in detail, since the invasion of FBI system by hiring Gregory Benson that he was sure it was her thing, David listened intently and when he finished he asked:

-How had the courage to do this?

-I regret David, I swear!

-And It the hell of love is this that Amanda feels for me ?!

-A Fully sick, unfortunately!

-Only One thing not explained!

-You Can ask!

-She really only suggested that Victoria had assumed the guilt or something else?

-That I do not know David, but I have strong reason to believe that she coerced her into Victoria!

-Thank you for being honest Nolan!

-No Need to thank David, and forgive me for helping her!

-All right, you are friends!

Nolan nodded, greeted David and left thoughtful, David was petrified few seconds in the same place before taking two doses of whiskey and out, going to the mansion, he rang the bell and Amanda answered smiling, he entered abruptly avoiding a hug and asked:

-How did Amanda courage?

-Coragem?

-You Know what I'm talking about!

-The Nolan was gossip, of course!

-Fofoca Not, Nolan was honest unlike you who acted as the Conrad!

-I Have nothing in common with that man!

-Unfortunately You acted like it yes, you forged evidence, paid people to lie in court and condemned an innocent!

-She is not innocent, she is a monster!

-Chega, Stop talking like it and stop trying to be justified!

-But father ...

-How could convince her?

-It Does not matter!

-what?

-Yeah, and want to know more, if you are against me and for her to go away and not come back!

-with Pleasure!

-But get ready for years of loneliness, 15 is not true!

David sighed trying to contain the anger and turned away back home, she burst into tears and broke everything he saw ahead, after he had lost his father, but then managed to smile at the end of Victoria back was alone and trapped and would so long years.

David's disappointment was unspeakable, her Amanda had turned into a sociopath probably as disturbed as the mother, what she had done had no explanation or justification, he entered the room and played heavily on the bed hugging her pillow Victoria, its smell was still there, he began to think about how she should be on her first night in the penitentiary.

When he went into his cell Victoria looked around those gray walls the small bed, tiny sink and a small window, everything was so cold and impersonal, so different from the beach house, she then sat huddled in bed getting so long minutes trying organize their ideas and feelings. At first she only felt anger, anger at being deceived, again Emily and Amanda had played with her cowardly and once again it was locked before had been in an asylum now in a penitentiary, both were sad places and silent which obliged and face your ghosts and darkest memories, but she had survived the hospice and would survive the prison, now had a reason for that, David was on his side and that gave him the strength to continue.

"**That, I hope you enjoyed it, I'll post the next in a bit!"**


	13. Chapter 13

**"That was short compared to others, but it has romance!"**

Two days had passed and David would finally be able to visit Victoria in prison, he had barely slept that night, just thinking that the next day would be with her, would hug her, kiss her lips to hear your voice and smell it, he was too eager to fall asleep as soon as the day dawned he got into the car and went straight to the penitentiary, came and sat in a small room waiting for you.

As she entered he rose from the chair, she ran and hugged him strongly, were embraced by several minutes, she shed a few tears and so departed he asked:

-Hey my dear, why are you crying?

-I Was homesick, miss you!

-It's just that even Vic?

-Yup!

-No one hurt you?

-No I swear!

-What Good, feel here we need to talk!

She bit her lip and sat, he sat facing her and was a long time to watch her, she waited patiently until he sighed deeply and said:

-Myself tell the truth!

-the Truth?

-How Amanda convince you of this Victoria?

-You Know what happened!

-No, you both lied to me and now I know almost everything until she manipulated the trial!

-All right, I'll tell you the truth!

Victoria told the whole psychological pressure that Amanda broke her, she felt lighter after telling the whole truth to it and not be blamed, what she wanted most at that moment was away it definitely Amanda as she had tried them away after hearing all David got up and knelt in front of her asking:

-Forgive myself Vic, please!

-No Need to apologize, I did it all for love of you!

-But I can not accept to see you here Vic, what Amanda did ...

-Shii Will not talk about anything!

So he held her and were silent for a long time but then a prison guard warned that the time was up he kissed her on the mouth first, then the forehead said love her and left, she was back to his cell but the man you said he had another visit, she was surprised but sat back down, about five minutes later Amanda came asking:

-How's Vic?

-How has the courage to come here your monster ?!

-I Monstro Victoria, are you sure?

-You Manipulated the trial, paid a man to lie, it all just for her father's walk away!

-Fiz And would do it again!

-You're sick!

-Why your fault!

-You want to know a thing Amanda, I may be stuck here but David is on my side and you are alone!

-Can But it was not until my son said in the press that is extremely disappointed with me!

-The Daniel believed ?!

-What Do you think dear ?!

Amanda turned and walked out leaving Victoria that fell on totally dizzy chair, the agent came over and helped her back to the cell where she had another vomiting crisis, he asked if she wanted to go to the infirmary but she denied, now common hated hospitals that of a penitentiary was out, the man then left the cell, alone again she went to the bed where shed some tears thinking of Daniel but then that thought away and concentrated on David, she knew he would not abandon it and fell asleep quiet remembering his words.

**"I hope you enjoyed and next we will have the best times to Victoria (finally)!"**


	14. Chapter 14

**"In this chapter we will finally have David and Victoria a little more cheerful."**

Victoria woke totally sick and with a cold sweat running down her body, she sat on the bed and then the sickness became imminent vomiting, she rose quickly going to the toilet, knelt before the same and stayed there for several minutes throwing up violently, so up she was dizzy and had to lean on the wall to get on the bed where he lay down again. She was concerned, the nausea and dizziness only getting worse every day yet she never felt so bad at that moment, she closed her eyes trying to feel better and then, she closed her eyes trying to feel better but heard the calling agent your name, and so raised fainted falling on the cold floor.

David was at home when the phone rang, he was surprised to hear that Victoria was unconscious in the infirmary of the penitentiary and ran there, he went like the wind in the penitentiary and went straight to the infirmary where Victoria was lying in a small bed, unconscious and receiving serum, he reached out and stroked her face, she opened her eyes and asked in surprise:

-David, What happened?

-I Wonder that Vic!

-I Do not remember, but I think I passed out!

And how are you feeling?

-Best With you here!

They smiled at each other and he stroked her cheek again, the doctor came in at that moment and said:

-What Good, you woke up!

-What She has doctor?

-We Did some tests but the result only comes out later, she will have to wait here!

'I can stick with it?

-Please Doctor authorizes it to be, I do not want to be alone!

All right, I'll leave you alone, anything just call!

They nodded and the doctor left, David pulled out a chair and sat next to the bed, wondering with a worried expression:

-Myself speak the truth, you have fed well?

-No ... I'm sick enough!

-Why did not you tell me yesterday?

-No Worries wanted it.

'I always worry about you!

-No Need, I'm fine!

He raised his eyebrows looking at her that smiled at the thought of what he had said and said:

-almost Always, today is not the case!

-Descanse When the results come'll wake her!

She nodded, closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly, he took her hand and stared at her with an even more concern. Two hours passed before the doctor came, he was serious and motioned for David woke Victoria, he stroked her cheek that opened his eyes smiling at him, to see the doctor she sat on the bed, then he sighed heavily before state:

-Well, you are not sick!

-Then why I have felt so bad?

-Because you're pregnant!

David and Victoria looked at each other totally in shock, she took a deep breath and tried to control the tremor in his voice before asking:

- Are you sure?

-Absolute, Must be 6 weeks!

-But at my age, that's not possible, I ...

-It's best I leave them alone, you need to absorb the news!

The doctor came out and Victoria collapsed in tears, David sat on the bed and tried to approach but she pulled away, he insisted and took her hands as she asked:

-Hey why are you crying?

-How why David? This pregnant at my age and prey, this can only be madness!

-Vic This child came to save you!

-how So?

-No Judge will allow you to stay stuck pregnant at that age, I will now speak to the lawyer that he ask his freedom, I want you out of here as soon as possible!

He smiled trying to reassure her, she wiped her eyes and shook his hand gently, he kissed her forehead and said:

-Descanse, I'll be back in a little while!

-You Will leave me alone?

-I'll be back before you wake up!

She nodded, was tired to argue, it turned out, she instinctively stroked the belly and can not help but smile at the thought of being with child by David again, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Shortly after David came back and sat beside her, smiled at her hand already protective over her belly and put his hand over her, she opened her eyes and watched smiling, he then said:

-I talked to the lawyer!

-And Then?

-He has already filed the request for freedom, we must await the decision of the judge!

-Did We get?

-The Lawyer sure did!

-I Do not even know what to think about all this!

-So Do not think rest, tomorrow we will have good news!

-Deite Here with me!

He smiled slightly, up from the chair, she walked away giving you room, so he lay down and she snuggled in his arms, he deposited a long, soft kiss on her lips, then put his hands on his belly and was stroking until you feel she had fallen asleep, he then whispered:

"Sleep tight and my loves, I'm here to protect them!"

**"I hope you enjoyed! Reviews ! "**


	15. Chapter 15

**"First, I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas to all of you, now go to another chapter, we will see that Victoria finally free"**

When Victoria opened her eyes the first thing he saw was David sitting next to the bed with a full smile, she frowned wondering:

"Why that smile?"

"You are free, the judge granted freedom!"

She smiled brightly at him that leaned to kiss her but at that time the doctor came and said smiling:

"I came to give you high."

"Doctor, I want to thank for agreeing to talk to the judge!"

"No need to thank me, she could not get caught!"

"But I also thank Doctor!"

"Well, I will release it but should get medical attention as soon as possible!"

"Why Doctor, there is something wrong?"

"No, I worry for his age, only that, but now and I'm going, pass well!"

The doctor came out and David helped Victoria to dress and after a bureaucracies were finally able to leave the penitentiary going straight to the beach house, she smiled upon entering the house and said:

"Welcome!"

"Thank you, I'm hungry, or rather we are!"

"I will prepare lunch for you!"

"I'll take a shower and go down already!"

When she came back he was already almost ready lunch, she sat at the table and waited, ate happily for the first time in a long time, then he forced her to lie down, even contradicted she accepted and went to the bedroom, where he recalled:

"You need to call the gynecologist!"

"David ..."

"Vic, the doctor said you need to seek medical advice immediately!"

"Sit here with me!"

He realized that something was wrong and sat holding her hand, she pursed her lips playing with his hands before confessing:

"I'm afraid David!"

"Fear of what?"

"I already love so much this baby is inside and not wonder if there is something wrong!"

"Victoria"

"I'm afraid for my age that something is wrong that the baby ..."

"Hey do not talk that way, the baby is fine!"

"And if not?"

"I'm sure you do, trust me!"

He hugged cradling in his arms after a while so he walked away, stroked her belly, smiled and asked:

"So, can I call?"

"You can, I'm safe now!"

Emily could not believe it when he saw on TV the news on freedom of Victoria, reporters said that surprisingly she was sentenced 15 years in prison had been released and that the motive was still secret, Emily was sure that Victoria had armed some to be out of jail and would obviously find out what it was and put it back there, but first would go to his father's house, facing them, let them unsafe, that was what she needed to do to feel better now. David and Victoria were already out when Emily came at the beach house, she had an expression of anger and entered already causing:

"Good to see it free Victoria!"

"Amanda, you are no longer welcome in this house and you know it!"

"Calm father I have not come to fight just want to know the secret of Victoria!"

"I have no secret, nor should you satisfactions of anything!"

"Tell me the truth, did you sleep with the judge or was the director of the penitentiary it ?!"

Victoria completely lost his temper and patience and gave a strong slap in Amanda's face leaving her and David perplexed, of course the blonde tried to fight back but David grabbed his arm and pushed her before shouting:

"First ever talk like that with Victoria again and most importantly only come back When learning to respect my relationship with her!

"You once again made his choice, but know this, I will destroy the happiness of both of you, I will not rest until we see Them separated!"

She turned and almost ran, Victoria collapsed in tears trembling with rage and David held her rubbing her back and saying that everything would be fine, she cried for several minutes, pregnancy hormones not helped much in trying to calm down, worried David took her back to the room, put her sitting on the couch and walked asking:

"Hey Vc, it's okay calm down!"

"David, she will stop at nothing separate us, you heard!"

"Victoria, nothing will separate us!"

"She hates me, will not accept us together ever!"

"Amanda does not have to accept anything, life is mine and I want to live on your side!"

"If she is already angry now, imagine when you know about the baby!"

"Victoria hear me, whether or not my daughter I will not let that neither she nor anyone hurt you or the baby!"

"Do you promise?"

"Of course, I promise, and also when the baby Amanda know her attitude will change!"

"I doubt that very much!"

"And if not change it will have to accept and forget that we exist!"

"But she's your daughter!"

"Yes and I love her but she is wrong and will have to admit and change that!"

"I admire you so much David!"

"I also my angel, but now we do not want to be late on your first visit!"

He helped her up and finally went to the obstetrician, David smiled during the trip trying to reassure Victoria but deep was concerned, she was right Amanda was willing to do anything to destroy it and a baby would probably make things worse, but it would protect Victoria and the baby she had done everything to protect it and now it was her turn, would have to face her daughter and still find a way to rid Victoria permanently from prison, but managed to delay these thoughts at that moment all he wanted was to enjoy peace during the first visit of his son.

**"War declared between father and daughter, and be assured David goes all the way to defend Victoria, I hope you enjoyed. Comment! "**


	16. Chapter 16

**"I took a few days off but I'm here and romance!"**

The feeling of hearing the heartbeat of a first baby is something inexplicable, Victoria no longer expect this experience at this time of life, she smiled while fully shed some tears of emotion, heart beats were already so strong although the images were so small she looked at David who had the happiest expression he had ever seen, he squeezed her hand and whispered one forced, finally the examination ended and they were talking to the doctor, afflicted Victoria asked:

"And then doctor?"

"You have seven weeks, the beats and the fetus size are normal, as their exams!"

"So we need not worry?"

"Not so, his age is not ideal, might need extra care and make weekly survey!"

"Of course, I will do everything for the baby!"

"And most importantly, no stress!"

David and Victoria looked at each other nervously after that sentence, the doctor noticed and raised his eyebrows before speaking:

"I know the situation they are facing and ...

"Rest assured doctor, I will take care of my family!"

David said this safely before kissing the head of Victoria, the doctor smiled, gave small recommendations and released the them, they went hand in hand and only when they were in the car David held her tenderly, he knew she needed it, knew earlier had been difficult for her and fear he felt after departing she smiled excitedly asking:

"You heard his little heart ?!"

"Of course, it was so strong!"

"It was so exciting David, it's all so exciting!"

"Will it be a boy or a girl?"

"I do not know, but I'm curious!"

"You want to have dinner here in town?"

"David ... I prefer to return to the Hamptons, I'm exhausted, the day was over!"

"All right, you need to rest!"

He stroked her belly before concentrating on the road, she began to notice the window but his thoughts were at that office, the emotion felt and the happiness of David reminded her pregnancy Charlotte, it was so hard to pretend that her little girl Conrad was while he knew that David would be the best dad in the world, it was difficult to take the exams alone when he knew David would love to be with you in those moments, it was amazing how life was being generous with her, giving you the chance to repair their errors and live moments that could not, with these thoughts and the silent promise not to waste this opportunity she fell asleep. David smiled to stop the car at home and watch Victoria asleep, his expression was soft, a blow the both messy and a lock on his face gave him an angelic air, he stroked his face saying:

"Wake up, we come!"

"Already?"

"Yes, you slept most of the way!"

He said smiling, she smiled back still sleepy and he got out to help to do the same, they entered the house and she just lay in bed, ready to reconcile sleep but he said:

"Do not sleep yet!"

"How come?"

"You need to dinner!"

"But I'm not hungry but sleepy!"

"Go eat at least one soup!"

"But I'm not hungry and do not like soup!"

"At Vic baby, you need to eat well!"

"OK!"

She sighed doubly discouraged and decided to go take a shower while he prepared the soup, when left the bathroom sat on the bed and waited, then he returned to the room with a bowl of soup, she made an angry face and he smiled saying:

"If you eat half will be released!"

"Do what ?!"

She was eating some extremely upset, David found the funny situation but got punched in the shoulder with the first giggle, then she pushed her plate, refused to continue eating and locked herself in the bathroom, he took the plate to the kitchen while thinking about a way to survive the changes of humor that Victoria would have over the next seven months, then returned to the room and started beating on the bathroom door, she left after minutes longer smiling, he declined to comment on the fact and lay with her holding her strongly she then asked:

"Are you happy?"

"Victoria, I'm with you, let's have a baby, of course I'm happy!"

"Good, I'm also happy and I am lucky!"

"Lucky?"

"Yes, all I could not have when I was waiting to Charlotte now, you!"

He smiled and kissed her passionately, did not say anything, there was no more to be said, simply embraced even stronger and closed their eyes wondering what your baby, until taken by sleep.

On the balcony of the mansion Emily watched the beach house with an expression of anger in his mind had only the memories of the fight that took hours before, she still could not believe that his father had reached the point of pushing it because of Victoria she could not describe the anger I felt at that moment, but of course would not leave blank, would destroy Victoria Grayson and her relationship with her father.

**"After the tension of the last opted for a lighter chapter, I like to write romance though I know I'm late to the action, the next things will boil again! Comment!**


	17. Chapter 17

**"It's time to find Amanda on the future family member!"**

David woke alone in bed and then lifted the demand for Victoria, found her in the kitchen, ready to go out and eating a fruit salad, he watched curiously before asking:

"Going out?"

"Yes, I will visit the Daniel!"

"Victoria need ...

"If you will tell me that he is against me, is exactly why I will demand it!"

"Like you ...

"Amanda told me!"

"When?"

Victoria sighed deeply and told Amanda about the visit, David once again became angry with her daughter's attitudes and asked:

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, it will be better talk alone!"

"All right, take care!"

She kissed him and hugged him long before you hit the bag and leave alone David called Nolan and asked the friend was there urgently.

Once arrived in front of Daniel's bedroom door, Victoria took a deep breath trying to pluck up courage and then hit, he opened surprised to see her and asked bluntly:

"What do you here?"

"Let me in, we need to talk!"

"How did you get rid of the prison?"

"If you let me in, tell you everything!"

Even upset he allowed her entrance, she sat on the couch and almost poured whiskey, luckily remembered the baby in time, Daniel realized and arched eyebrows asking:

"Do not drink more?"

"Not right now!"

"Well, after all it has to tell me?"

"You promised before the trial that would be on my side and left me!"

"You planned to kill my father for a year!"

"Daniel, sit here and listen to me, I did not kill your father!"

Daniel was extremely surprised and sat down to hear the mother's story, she told all about Amanda needed after all the child support and wanted to see him away from the former definitely, he listened patiently and at the end questioned:

"You will spend years imprisoned for a crime of David and it will allow ?!"

"I wanted to do that!"

"And how out of prison?"

"I'm pregnant ... Daniel !"

"At that age ?!"

"Yes, but we're fine!"

She said this smiling and stroked his belly, he smiled at her though shocked and hugged her affectionately saying he was happy about it and be on her side.

The conversation between Nolan and David had been long despite not having reached the point that David wanted, he was afraid because of his friendship with Amanda, still plucked up courage and said:

"Nolan, I called you here because I need help!"

"Help?"

"Nolan, the Victoria is pregnant, we have a baby, and I do not want to see her son away and prey!"

"Wow David, can count on me, but for what?

"To help me get an idea to save the Victoria without incriminate me!"

At this time Victoria came home and was surprised to see Nolan, she greeted seriously but he grabbed her hands saying:

"Forgive me for helping Emily, I think his gesture to protect David just beautiful, yes it's true love, and I'll help them!"

"Thanks Nolan, but I did not expect that!"

"The Ems disappointed me very, Victoria!"

After saying this he said goodbye leaving David and Victoria alone, he kissed her softly and said:

"So how was it?"

"I told you everything, all the same to Daniel!"

"Until the pregnancy?"

"Yup!"

"And how did he react?"

"He hugged me and said he was on our side, David!"

She said this smiling but soon began to cry and hugged in David, she was sure that the pregnancy hormones eventually makes her mad, David just held and can not help but smile, was cute to see her change of mood because of pregnancy.

Daniel obviously did not digest anything good things that Victoria told him about Emily, the sordidness of it was so revolting as the Conrad in his opinion that without thinking twice went to the mansion, she received the surprise and questioned the reason for the visit, he then said:

"Emily, when he learned his true identity I understand their motives and want to know not shot his reason!"

"Wherever get Daniel?"

"It's time for revenge over, you already took everything from my mother, peace, groom, money, Charlotte and even your freedom!"

"But she still has my father!"

"Deservedly, she loves David, was arrested in his place! "

"And look what I did for him my entire life!"

"Emily you need to give up!"

"How come?"

"Because my mother is pregnant!"

The intention was to help Daniel but obviously things only got worse, Emily's eyes reflected hatred when she put him out of the mansion, then began to break the entire room, smashing a vase, she took one of the pieces and stabbed in the hand while swore to herself that destroy Victoria, then ran to the beach house. David was surprised while preparing lunch with the violent pounding on the door and was even more surprised to see Amanda crying and bleeding, but before he could express any doubt she started beating his chest asking:

"How could you conceive that monster again?"

"Amanda ...

"I do not accept that child!"

"Amanda, do not talk like that!"

"I swear to you, and swore I would destroy all those who hurt you, I will destroy his beloved !

Leaving no room for response she hurried, David hit the totally stunned door and turned seeing Victoria at the top of the stairs, she was crying, totally pale and shaking badly, he climbed the stairs like a rocket to supports it and luckily arrived the time because she fainted in his arms.

**"That was tense, I just could not stop writing until you see it ready and really got carried away, I hope you enjoyed it, try to post the next soon to not let them anxious about the health of Victoria. Comment !**


	18. Chapter 18

**"This chapter is a little smaller, I confess I was not very inspired!"**

_A music box plays in a well lit room, that room a baby laughs and mutters in a crib, Victoria approaches smiling but so will get to him the room is totally dark and Emily comes up with the baby in her arms, Victoria tries to approach and take her baby but the police arrive and safe starting to get her out of there, she cries for her child but can take it and the last thing she sees is Emily smiling with his young son on his lap._

The cry of Victoria echoed through the hospital room and warned David approached her speaking soothing words, she noted the place and was shocked to realize being in a hospital, asking:

"What happened? The baby? "

"Calm is okay, you passed out earlier, it was only a pressure drop!"

"You swear, swears that the baby okay?"

"I swear!"

"I had a horrible nightmare!"

"How was it?"

"Our baby, Amanda, police ..."

She began to cry with the dream of remembrance and David sat in bed pulling his arms, were together for a while and when she calmed down he asked fondly:

"Rest, tomorrow go home!"

"David I'm afraid that Emily ..."

"Victoria, I promised I would protect you and I will keep my promise, nothing bad will happen, trust me!"

"I trust and love you!"

"I love you baby!"

He decided to lie with her and held her kissing her head constantly, in a moment she had fallen asleep, he on the other hand could only think of the discussion and the threats of Amanda.

When David and Victoria returned home, Daniel was on the porch waiting for her, Victoria just hugged him, David was greets you but finding his gaze away, the three entered the house and Daniel said:

"I called several times and no one answered!"

"We were in the hospital!"

"David !"

"There is no reason to hide Vic, his mother fell ill Daniel, but all is well now!"

Daniel was left with a worried expression and hugged Victoria, kissing her forehead, then he and David forced her to go get some rest, Daniel stayed with her until sleep and then went downstairs, saying:

"We need to talk!"

"About?"

"About you have killed my father and my mother have left to take the blame!"

His tone was accusatory already, David knew he had his reason firmly looked into his eyes and said:

"Daniel, I'm already a plan to free the Victoria prison!"

"And what is needed to put into practice ?!"

"Amanda calm down!"

"I believe that this has happened, I talked to her last baby, this should have it changed!"

David did not know what to say, he hoped that Nolan had spoken but never Daniel, knowing that the boy just wanted to help he controlled his anger and gave a wry smile as he said:

"She hit me yesterday, threatened even the baby and that's why his mother was in the hospital!"

"David, I'm really sorry!"

"Do not be, it's okay, what about Conrad ..."

"No need to explain David, all I want is for you to take care of my mother!"

"You can be sure that this is my main goal now!"

"Well, I'm going!"

They shook hands and left Daniel, David smiled relieved to have understood him and up the stairs willing to do Victoria, arriving at the bedroom door he stopped grinning to see her, she was sleeping but his hand constantly stroked the belly and had a small smile on his lips, he stood there just watching, she was just lovely and all he wanted was to live in peace with him and your baby.

**"I hope you enjoyed it, the next will bring a passage of time and things will be more lively! Comment! :) "**


	19. Chapter 19

**"In this we will see David make an intelligent measure to rid Victoria definitely prison and finally know the baby's sex!"**

Almost three months had passed, Victoria was already entering the fifth month of pregnancy, her belly was already clearly visible and she was a beautiful pregnant, oddly enough things were calm in the Hamptons which gave her and David the opportunity to to tan pregnancy.

David slept peacefully when she felt Victoria shake his arm and calling your name nervously, afraid he looked at her but before she could express any concern she said imperatively:

"We want pancakes!"

"How?"

"I and the baby are in the mood to eat pancakes!"

"You woke me up so pancakes?"

"Yup!"

He can not help but laugh, it was the first time that Victoria really wanted something during pregnancy and she looked ready to cry, he sat on the bed, kissed her lips, then her belly, then went to the bathroom and headed for the kitchen prepare the pancakes.

Victoria was already impatient when David came into the room with the tray, her eyes lit up and his expression was totally charming, David smiled watching her eat and then the memories of their first breakfast together emerged:

_Conrad had traveled on business and first Victoria slept at the beach house when she awoke the next morning smiled the most beautiful smile in the world and confessed to being hungry, he soon began to make pancakes that always preparing for Amanda, she watched all the time and then ate so excited that looked like a child_, he was only removed from their memories when Victoria realizing his smile asked:

"What's so beautiful?"

"You Vic!"

She smiled at him and pushed his empty plate before capturing her lips in a long, tender kiss, then he smiled at her and patted her belly, she knew what he wanted and smiled lying in bed, he leaned over her stroking her belly and talking to the baby, they had this ritual since the belly had begun to grow, he suddenly stopped and she looked up, surprised both the baby had moved for the first time, a smile of satisfaction invaded David's face that was half an hour just talking to the baby which left Victoria moved.

In the afternoon they went to the gynecologist for a routine consultation, so they began an ultrasound a few weeks ago the doctor tried to figure out the sex of the baby but kept his position, but that day they were lucky and the doctor smiled saying:

"It's a girl!"

"For Real?"

"Yes Victoria, look!"

It was still small but already gave to identify almost perfectly over the little body of his little girl, Victoria can not hold back the tears looking at the monitor, life really was giving her a gift, they could not create Charlotte together and now have another girl with sure was a way to make things.

They left the office extremely smiling, both were curious to know if they would have a boy or girl, so into the car David surprised her by asking:

"Let the shopping?"

"Shopping?"

"Yes, now we have our girl I need pampers her!"

"No man I know would shopping for a baby!"

"For I will!"

They smiled at each other and were shopping, David smiled delighted seeing Victoria choosing baby clothes, at first she was embarrassed and afraid of the reaction of people store their age but when he saw the first shoe forgot the world, after a good shopping time they left the store and returned to the Hamptons.

In the fourth Victoria shifted all the bags and put all the clothes on the bed to observe them, when David entered the room she was crying, he came over and sat on the bed asking:

"What happened?"

"I was thinking, I'll have to break up with her when returning to prison, I know you'll be a great father but ...

"Do not think about it now!"

"You'll have to take care of her as Amanda took care of!"

"I will not Vic, tomorrow I will rid you of prison!"

"How so?"

"Vic, just trust me!"

She nodded and kissed his hand before hugging him, then began to look at the clothes, although Victoria was curious and worried.

The night so Victoria fell asleep, David Nolan called and passed the plan, Nolan was at the beach house waiting around laptop in hand and he went to the mansion. To see his father beating his door after months of silence, Emily raised her eyebrows opened the door demanding:

"What do you here?"

"Talk!"

"About the weather?"

"On our relationship my daughter!"

Even wondering she allowed the entry of it that he spoke:

"Amanda, I'm sorry, I know that everything you've done for love of me!"

"You're talking serious?"

"Yes Amanda, you are my daughter, my beloved girl and I understand you!

Her eyes filled with tears and he smiled before continuing:

"I'm only sorry for what you did to Victoria!"

"I was taking ..."

"Amanda, just tell me that plane!"

"For what?"

"For I can understand his reasons!"

She sighed deeply but decided to tell everything, waiting for his father to understand and stay on your side when she finished he approached her and hugged her asking:

"I'm sorry Amanda, I love you!"

Then he turned his back and headed for the beach house, once there he handed the recorder to Nolan and said:

"How are you feeling?"

"A traitor, but I needed to do this, the Victoria and our little girl!"

"It's a girl?"

"Yes, and it will have a better life than Amanda and Charlotte, I promise!"

**"I hope you enjoyed, now Victoria is a step away from freedom but the story is not yet near the end! Comment! Happy New Year! "**


	20. Chapter 20

**"This chapter will be very busy and I really hope you like it!"**

As the day dawned Nolan sent the edited record to the FBI, the phrases that left clear David's guilt and implied that if Victoria were deleted did not take the blame Emily invent evidence to incriminate David, they expected it to be Victoria cleared, Nolan was leaving home when Victoria came down the stairs, she looked at them with a quizzical expression and so she was alone with David asked:

"Why did not sleep in bed tonight?"

"Me and Nolan had some things to solve!"

"What things?"

"When you have results I tell you!"

He kissed her forehead and stroked her belly, she was suspicious but not stressed and were drinking coffee, they had finished eating when the phone rang, David ran to meet and smiled at what the lawyer said, he hung up the phone and turned to Victoria stating they needed to talk, she nodded and he told her what he had done the night before, she was stunned for a few seconds but then asked:

"But David and his daughter?"

"Well, she will be liable criminally for fabrication of evidence, coercion, blackmail and manipulation of judgment!"

"And you do not mind?"

"Of course I care Vic, but I'm her father and I need to punish her when necessary, moreover I have to protect you!"

"Now what?"

"Now we need to wait for a hearing is scheduled and the lawyer said that this will happen soon!"

"Thank you David!"

"No need to thank my angel, I want you free so we can create our little daughter together!"

The days that followed were quiet despite the anxiety of David and Victoria and the fear they felt that Amanda found out all too soon, one morning the lawyer called the calling to go to the forum in a few hours, the hearing had been scheduled, although happy David was worried thinking that the situation could be very stressful for Victoria, always courageous she was keen to reassure him and went to the forum. It was a private audience, only the judge, the prosecutor, they and the lawyer, Victoria stood firm and explained everything that was asked without blinking him in the end the judge proved his innocence and annulled the first verdict.

David and Victoria smiled relieved to leave the forum and faced the numerous head held high reporters, yet she was surprised when David released his hand and approached one of them had asked for a statement, he then said, smiling:

"I can only express my love for this amazing woman who almost sacrificed 15 years of his life for me, which makes me the happiest man in the world every day and it's about to give me another daughter, all I want most now is to live my life with her forever as we could not do before! "

When finished he kissed her before the cameras and into the car, the mansion Emily watched it all on television and wept with rage before up and go to the beach house, when David and Victoria arrived found a totally upset that Emily broke up father, he held his wrists and shook her saying:

"Enough Amanda, I will not allow you to continue disrespecting me like that!"

"Who are you to allow something, I did everything for you, to clear his name, I suffered, lost people he liked, he loved until I took shots, and now you come back to form a family with her? !"

"First of all I love Victoria and then as I told you once, I never asked for you to take revenge!"

"You know Dad, you two deserve each other, I want to see both suffering or make up for it this baby is not born !"

The slap that David gave Amanda was strong and surprising, crying she pushed him and walked away, David turned to Victoria that quaked greatly, he took her to the balance sheet and tried to calm her but she suddenly felt a severe headache so strong that it made her cry and was totally dazed, he picked her up and rushed her to the hospital.

Several minutes had passed and David was already totally desperate in the waiting room, he would never forgive Amanda if something bad happened to them when he was already about to break into the room where Victoria had been taken the doctor appeared and allowed entry he entered the room and kissed her forehead smiled trying to reassure him, the doctor soon appeared and she asked:

"My daughter is good doctor?"

"Yup!"

"After all doctor, she had ?!"

"Unfortunately a hypertensive crisis!"

"But I never had that before!"

"I know, is called gestational hypertension and is common in pregnant women, especially at your age!"

"They are at risk?"

"If you can keep the pressure at normal levels, no!"

"And if not?"

"There are risks, especially of premature birth!"

David and Victoria are looked frightened, but the doctor reassured them saying that with a balanced diet, rest and no stress would be all right, the last part they knew would be a difficult task! "

The past month has been very tense, despite meeting all the Victoria pressure doctor's orders still rising and David knew she could only think of what Amanda had said, he tried to calm her down but perfectly understood her feelings, she only would calm down when his little girl was born healthy and honestly it also.

David was preparing lunch when they knocked on the door, was a delivery man bringing a package with the name of Daniel, although he took the suspicious package and led to the room where Victoria rested, she was surprised that but decided to open, David was startled when Victoria screamed and pushed the box away before collapsing in tears, he then took the same getting totally shocked to see a crown of flowers and a card signed by her daughter giving them the condolences, he clenched his fists and said under his breath, raising the bed:

"I'll kill Amanda!"

No reason right and overcome with anger or David looked at Victoria and sped off through the house, she was still crying behind him trying to stop him from leaving, when he put his hand on the doorknob Victoria cried in desperation, he turned to her and saw a pained expression take care of his face, he quickly caught her and she said tearfully feeling the water flow between her legs:

"The water broke David, our little girl will be born!"

David and Victoria entered the desperate hospital, she cried in pain and was immediately taken to the obstetrics room after some quick tests the doctor referred her to the operating room and while it was prepared for the doctor went to the waiting room procedure where David was almost crying and said:

"She's in the operating room!"

"My daughter will be born?"

"Yes, unfortunately it was already in labor when got here!"

"There are risks do you?"

"The pressure is high and she just entered the seventh month, then both at risk!"

"Save my girls, doctor, please!"

"I will do the impossible!"

The doctor smiled trying to reassure him and went to the operating room where Victoria was about to be sedated, she grabbed his arm and begged:

"Whatever it takes ... doctor, do not worry about me ... ... but save my daughter!"

"I will save both!"

After affirming that he authorized the anesthesia and oxygen support, soon after took the scalpel and made the cut in her belly, in minutes he pulled the girl who cried happily strong after delivery it to a nurse he started making the points but once finished it rose even more pressure and heart rate were totally changed, afflicted the doctor called a cardiologist, trying to keep her heart stop.

**"Wow, I know this was long and dramatic, forgive if used medical terms incorrectly, I did my best with them, I promise I will update soon! Comment !**


	21. Chapter 21

**"I hope you're curious to know what happened, it was short but I hope you like it!"**

David had never cried so much as at that moment, he knew he would not be able to overcome the loss of Victoria, he could not imagine life without him, nor as follow without his little girl, despair was already taking care of him when the doctor came in room, he immediately got up and then asked:

"As Doctor?"

"You have a beautiful daughter and a woman very, very fighter!"

"Does that mean?"

"They're right!"

A full smile took David's face and he breathed again coming to embrace the doctor who smiled back, he asked to see Victoria but the doctor explained:

"The delivery was very difficult, Victoria had a very strong increase in blood pressure, we had to act fast to prevent she had a cardiac arrest, but it's since been stabilized!"

"I do not know how to thank Doctor!"

"Do not!"

"But I can see them?

"It's better to wait a while for her to rest and the girl is fully examined so we can have a family reunion!"

David nodded and sat down to wait again about an hour later the doctor returned firming that he could see them but explained that the girl could only get a few minutes with them because despite healthy she would need care, then took him to the room and left him alone with them.

David entered the totally thrilled bedroom, Victoria was half sitting on the bed, she was a little pale and visibly tired but had the most beautiful smile, in her arms was a small little girl, bald and blue eyes like his, he over and kissed the forehead of Victoria, she looked at him and smiled excited before speaking, his voice sounded a little weak:

"This is our daughter David!"

"It's beautiful like her mother!"

"She has your eyes!"

"And his dimples! But how are you feeling? "

"Very happy, have our daughter in her arms!"

Victoria then walked away and motioned for him to sit beside her, he approached cautiously and sat stroking her daughter's head and kissing Victoria's cheek before asking:

"Have you chosen a name?"

"No, I want you to choose!"

"Me?"

"Yes, I chose the name of my other children, and I want it all different now!"

"Okay, what do you think of the name of my mother, Alice?"

"Alice, Alice Clarke, it's beautiful!"

"Beautiful like her!"

They smiled at each other and kissed lightly, he then kissed the forehead of little Alice, at that time a nurse came asking to take the girl, Victoria asked tearfully:

"Already?"

"Yes, she was born too early, you will need to stay in the incubator and you also need to rest!"

She sighed already sad to have to separate the daughter and after kissing her little hands handed to David whispered all moved to the little girl:

"Welcome back my little princess!"

He gave Alice the nurse who left the leading, David helped Victoria to lie down and pulling a chair up to the bed, Victoria watched smiling and asked:

"You will spend the night here?"

"Of course, I do not go out of your hand ever again!"

"The smell of it is still here, it's so good!"

"She's perfect, a little angel!"

"When will we be able to go home?"

" do not know Vic, but now try to sleep, you need to rest! "

"I love you!"

"I love you, you and Alice!"

She smiled and closed her eyes falling asleep in a few minutes, he straightened the sheet to cover her, gently kissed her forehead and leaned back in his chair, smiling as he watched Victoria, now he no longer had any questions, they were becoming a complete family and happy, after all that passed they deserved this happiness, now any problem would be easy to get around, they had already survived everything, and now had Alice would always give them strength also was increasingly united and nothing could separates them.

"I hope you enjoyed it, I wanted to make a quiet chapter after all that happened the other! comment! :)"


	22. Chapter 22

"**While I hope the 4x11 will post another chapter for you!"**

David woke up in the morning with the ringing cell phone, he answered quickly and left the room not to wake Victoria, on the phone was Nolan who asked:

"Did something happen? Last night I was in your house and you were not!

"Nolan, my daughter was born!

"Seriously, and all is well?"

"Yes, she still needs care but is healthy, the Vic suffered but is well!"

Nolan ended the call saying he would visit them and he returned to the room, Victoria had agreed and smiled at him who returned and kissed her forehead asking:

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better!"

"The Nolan already know and will come in a little while!"

"Um, have you eaten anything?"

"Do Not."

"Then go eat!"

"When Nolan coming!"

"Have you seen Alice today?"

"Do Not."

"I want to see her!"

"You can not Vic, not yet!"

She sighed discouraged and at that moment a nurse came in with her coffee, she was still eating when Nolan arrived smiling, they talked a bit and David soon took him to meet Alice, despite not being able to get close to the girl he was delighted and can not leave laughing at the way David owl, soon after went to the cafeteria where David told him everything that happened, totally shocked Nolan said:

"The Ems mad !"

"It's the only explanation Nolan, she almost killed Victoria and their own little sister!"

"Now what?"

"Honestly, I do not want to see Amanda soon, I'm mad at her!"

They talked a while longer, then left Nolan and David returned to the room, Victoria was fully immersed in his thoughts and only realized his presence when he asked:

"It's all right?"

"Yup."

"What are you thinking?"

"In everything that happened?"

"Do not think about it anymore, it's all right now!"

"It's not as simple David, what Amanda did ...

"She's not Amanda, she is Emily Thorne, my Amanda would not act like that!"

Victoria can see the disappointment and sadness in his eyes and preferred not to touch it anymore, she and Alice almost died by Amanda of guilt and knew that David had left very shaken, yet was afraid of Amanda's reaction to the birth of Alice and as much as he loved David would do anything to protect his daughter.

Nolan was walking along the beach, thinking of all that David had told when he saw Emily on the balcony of the beach house, he ran over and asked in a voice already changed:

"What are you doing here?"

"It does not matter!"

"Ems act not so!"

"Do not do this ?! Nolan you betrayed me a sordid manner and want to be treated like ?! "

"Sordid ?! Who are you to speak in squalor, I knew that this had to Victoria! "

"It was just a joke!"

"It was evil, because of the Victoria went into labor with just seven months!"

"And they survived ?!"

"Yes Amanda, Victoria is great and Alice though small is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen!"

"Alice, the name of my grandmother!"

"Yes, it was David who chose!"

"Well, they are so happy!"

She sighed sadly and walked away in silence, Nolan watched with teary eyes, he wanted his old Ems back.

The week passed quickly, Victoria recovered easily and the next day the stitches are removed the doctor gave him high, that's when things got complicated, she had not yet realized that would leave without Alice, who still needed gain weight and would have to stay longer in the hospital, which would be difficult to Victoria support.

After pack up to leave she went to the maternity see her little girl, was only the second time he saw and could not hold back the tears when he felt her hold her fingers, Alice was so small, it seemed so fragile that it felt like stay there "hand in hand" with her until she could go home too, but after a while the pediatrician asked to withdraw, she kissed the little hand of his daughter and left crying.

Victoria was silent all the way and went into the house the same way going straight to the bedroom, when David came she was lying in bed watching one of the bears that had bought for Alice and crying, he sat on the bed and stroked her hair asking :

"Do not look like Vic!"

"It's so hard to come home without it!"

"I know but it will come home soon, just be patient!"

"I know I should not even be crying after her life is almost a miracle!"

"So Vic!"

"But what I'll do without it, I can only get an hour a day in the hospital!"

"I know what we'll do!"

"What?"

"The room decor it we had no time!"

She smiled brightening with the idea, wiped the tears from her face and began planning the decoration details, David just listened smiling.

On the balcony of the mansion Emily watched the beach house, she saw the arrival of David and Victoria and smiled at the thought that the next day would meet her little sister.

**"I hope you enjoyed and expect a conflict between Emily and Victoria next! Comment! "**


	23. Chapter 23

**"After the last chapter and also the promo I do not know where else to David and Victoria are going on the show, but I'll go with the story and the David I envisioned!"**

As the day dawned Emily got ready to set off for the city, stopped at a store where you bought a teddy bear and went to the hospital, arriving there himself as Charlotte Clarke and asked to see her sister, she was soon taken to the maternity and can see Alice.

Victoria and David agreed a little late and she left the bed nervously, he tried to calm her but gave up knowing that she feared not being able to see his daughter, they left home and were immediately rushed to the hospital that Emily had already left, so arrived they were surprised by the gift that Alice had received and were intrigued, Victoria then asked the nurse:

"Who visited our daughter?"

"Her sister."

"Sister ?!"

"Yes, she said he was out of town for a few months and broken with you, but knew her sister's birth and wanted to meet her!"

"Charlotte was here?"

"Just that name!"

David and Victoria smiled surprised and then were staying with Alice, after an hour with her they had to leave, so into the car David commented:

"And this visit Charlotte huh ?!"

"Will she look for us ?!"

"I hope!"

"Well, it has sought to Alice was once a great first step!"

"Surely soon our little girl back! We go straight to the Hamptons? "

"No, we buy them, we have a decoration to do!"

David and Victoria bought paint, decorative objects and furniture, to leave the store David said he had a surprise leaving Victoria very curious, so they got home she wanted to know what it was, he then handed her a wooden picture frame visibly cut her hand, she smiled enchanted and he asked:

"What did you think?"

"Beautiful!"

"I'm the same as I did!"

"You're the best dad in the world!"

"And I'm the best woman in the world!"

He smiled before pulling her around the waist and kiss her long, she hugged him whispering I love you constantly in his ear.

Emily was confused after seeing Alice, despite hating Victoria deeply and be with his father's anger she felt some emotion to know her little sister, her blue eyes sent you peace and the way she yawned and slept was lovely, she considered natural that after all always Charlotte loved, she also felt some guilt to see how Alice was tiny but now on the balcony watching his father and Victoria sitting on the balance sheet of the beach house kissing, she felt anger invade your mind again.

Three days passed, the Alice's room painting was ready but the smell was strong and they could not get anything useful that it was Sunday and the hospital visiting hours was more relaxed David and Victoria slept late deciding spend the afternoon with Alice had been placed in a common nursery and could soon go home.

When they arrived David looked for a parking space and Victoria decided to first when she took the elevator saw Emily coming out the other, she was desperate in the elevator and went to the maternity breathing relieved to see Alice waving his little arms quietly, she took daughter and kissed her several times, the nurse came in smiling saying:

"Her sister was just here!"

"Her sister, what?"

"Charlotte!"

Victoria's eyes widened when he realized that Emily had passed by Charlotte, upset she left her daughter in the crib and glowered at the woman saying:

"That girl is not to Charlotte, she is a sociopath who hates me and was responsible for premature delivery !"

"God!"

"Yes, I demand that the entry it is prohibited here because if something happens to Alice I will not blame me for my actions !"

Before the nurse could respond Victoria ran out, she left David without even looking at him, he tried to call for it but was ignored and then feared that something bad could have happened to Alice and entered the maternity, to see his daughter well he asked the nurse who told him everything, stunned he left behind Victoria that had already caught a taxi.

Victoria invaded upset mansion and soon broke up Emily who tried to block her wrists, but Victoria was so furious that was stronger and managed to throw it on the floor and squeezed his neck as he said:

"You always knew what I am able to protect my children! I have killed at Daniel knew ?! "

"I do not ... threatened anyone!"

"I saw you leaving the hospital, I know what went through Charlotte twice and went to see Alice!"

She began to press Emily's neck tightly and the air was beginning to miss the blonde, luckily David arrived and pulled Victoria over her, holding her tightly and dragging it out of the mansion while Emily was coughing, standing he shook off Victoria lightly asking:

"Victoria, calm down !"

"She was behind Alice!"

"I know but she did nothing!"

"I will not let it hurt our daughter!"

"It would not hurt her sister!"

"She has kidnapped Charlotte !"

Her words stunned David at that time she felt the adrenaline leave his body and collapsed in tears, David held her trying to calm her, and took her home. After Victoria calmed David took his hands and said inquiringly:

"What's this kidnapping?"

Victoria pursed her lips pondering before telling about the kidnapping of his daughter, David listened intently and even though Amanda had done all this for him, felt disappointed again when recovered than had heard he took the hands of Victoria ensuring:

"Amanda will not do anything against Alice!"

"If she does, I do not know what I'm capable David ..."

He pulled her into his lap trying to calm her, he could feel the tension in your body and wondered if she really would have killed Amanda if he does not come, then hugged her even stronger, promising to her and especially to yourself that always would protect her and Alice.

**"I hope you enjoyed, I know that it may be impossible that Victoria could dominate Emily like that, but with anger never know what a person is capable of. Comment! "**


	24. Chapter 24

**"It took me for inspiration for this chapter after all what happened on the show, but luckily I could and made it an attempt to expel all the bad thoughts about David and get on with the story, hope you like it!"**

After two days of intense work Alice's room was finally ready and was beautiful, painted pink walls, white furniture with pink details and the many teddy bears on a shelf gave a warm air, David smiled at the look on face of Victoria, he had really struggled to keep her calm after the events with Amanda and finally saw his mission to succeed, he said smiling:

"It was beautiful is not it?"

"Yes, just missing her here!"

"It will be soon!"

In saying this he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her shoulder, she smiled and rested the gourd against his chest as he rocked gently, they were so long minutes until she turned to him smirking and suggested :

"We go to the room?"

"Now!"

He smiled at her that took him by the hand leading to the bedroom when they arrived there he kissed long and pressed against the wall, she began to remove his shirt and he took her to bed slowly taking her dress, she watched his eyes shining with desire and smile, to have her naked he smiled gently caressing her body, felt the scar of the birth of Alice and involuntarily thought of all that had passed, she saw the sadness in his eyes and pulled him a passionate kiss he gave the kiss forgetting the problems and went back to her, kisses down her neck, chest and abdomen, he felt her body shiver with every touch, his hands pressed her arms and her breathing was erratic he felt that she could not wait any longer and then went down the own underwear, fit her lips in a kiss and introduced her gently, they were so long minutes, he gave her gentle strokes but passion and full of desire to feel your body soften under it and moved off her kissing her forehead.

She snuggled in his arms as he held her tenderly kissed several times, they did not make love since she became pregnant and yearned for each other, their intimate moments were so intense and brought them peace, they were holding each other in silence for so long who have fallen asleep.

David woke up when she felt Victoria rising from bed, he opened his sleepy eyes and she smiled beautifully as he kissed his lips, he caressed her face and asked:

"It dawned?"

"Yes my love and it's a beautiful day!"

"No more than you!"

She smiled again, kissed his cheek and went to the bathroom, he also got up and followed her going to the bathroom with her, she smiled and kissed him while the water ran down their naked bodies, he tried to deeper things but she pushed him away not wanting to lose the visiting hours, he agreed.

After bathing and coffee they left and arrived at the hospital quickly, there had knowledge that the pediatrician and then the waiting worried fearing that something bad had happened to Alice and went immediately to her office, Victoria got nervous and asked:

"What happened to Alice?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why call us?"

"Because she will be discharged tomorrow!"

"Are you serious ?!"

"Yes, when they come tomorrow may take it together!"

She said smiling, they fully smiled and he kissed her cheek, after hearing small medical recommendations they could go see Alice, were less time with her but it was worth it to have at home the next day.

When they returned home they were both overjoyed to have her daughter at home was what they lacked to be quite happy, after lunch went for a walk on the beach. They sat in the sand and embraced watched the sea in silence smiling masters, made plans for the arrival of Alice, talked about a few things and went home, always observed by Emily.

Fortunately the day passed quickly, after dinner Victoria called Daniel warning that Alice would go home, he was happy and agreed to go get his little sister, he was far from the state labor angry because David forgot to warn you and the background Victoria David knew he blamed for her almost died, but he was sure that the presence of Alice soothe their tempers. After the connection she went to the room and prepared the outfit that Alice would use to leave the hospital, David entered the room and handed him m this, confused she frowned and he explained:

"I bought to use when Alice was born but she could not wear anything so I thought it best that she used to leave the hospital for good luck!"

He said he smiling she opened the gift was a pair of red shoes, her eyes filled with tears and she stroked his cheek saying loves it.

Victoria took to sleep that night, his anxiety was huge, would finally have her little girl at home and could spend all day with her, as she looked David sleep soundly she smiled gaining hope to have a happy life.

David was not surprised when he woke up without Victoria in bed, she was ready and packing up the breakfast he then put some clothes, ate and were rushed to the hospital. Victoria smiled brightly as Alice wore the first time he watched them spellbound until she finished, he then took his daughter in his arms and kissed her cheek, she was so beautiful and with his white outfit and red shoes looked like a doll, then he delivered to Victoria again and after one last conversation with the pediatrician they left holding hands and smiling as she had Alice on her lap.

When the three arrived home Daniel was expecting smiling, he soon took his little sister in his arms and kissed her softly, then the three went into home happy and without imagining that Emily watched them on the balcony.

**"That was it, the next will have more than Emily, and clear cute moments with Alice at home! Review!"**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know it took me a lot, the latest events in the series left me a little depressed, but I'm back! :)**

David, Victoria and Daniel spent the morning at the beach house, Victoria did not become unglued from Alice for a minute, she was overjoyed at the little girl in her lap, after Daniel was understood with David and went away they went to lunch, Victoria was reluctant to put Alice in the cradle and have lunch and so finished eating ran to her again, David watched his eyes shining with joy.

It was almost dusk when Nolan arrived all smiles, Victoria still felt uncomfortable in his presence, so while David prepared the dinner Nolan introduced a conversation with her:

"Victoria, I know we had problems but I want to have a good relationship with you!"

"I'm not hindering that Mr. Ross!"

"But it's uncomfortable!"

"You spent the last three years working against me, that's natural!"

"I know and I apologize!"

"All right, over time you get used to, I just never be able to forgive Amanda!"

Nolan had dinner with them and then went away, just catching sight of Emily on the beach and went to her that watched the sea with tears in his eyes before he could say anything she asked:

"You were in the house of David?"

"Yes, Alice had high !"

"I know, I saw their arrival!"

"Sure, she's so beautiful !"

"I know already met!"

"How ?!"

"I went to see her in the hospital twice, but Victoria found out and freaked out!"

"With reason is not Ems ?!

"Nolan, okay, I did not want her was born but I did not do any harm!"

"But it was because of the two almost died !"

"I know it was horrible, but I was charmed by Alice, wanted to stay close to her!"

"Ems ..."

"I do not know what to do Nolan !"

"Come here!"

Nolan held her as she cried, when she calmed down he advised to seek David and ask him to intercede on their behalf with Victoria, even complicated thinking she decided to try the next day and returned to the mansion.

After washing up David entered the room and his eyes filled with tears at the sight of Victoria lying in bed singing along to Alice almost slept, he walked slowly and was heard her singing, after Alice fell asleep he smiled and said:

"You are beautiful!"

"And you're very quiet, did not see you coming!"

"You were distracted with her!"

You do not mind her sleeping here is not it? "

"Of course not, there is nothing better than having my two loved ones at home and in bed!"

"You are an angel!"

"I am also a doting father and loving husband!"

"Husband ?!"

"Technically"

"I wanted to be his real wife!"

"For Real?"

"Yes, I'd love to get rid of Grayson surname and take your own!"

"You know what makes me happy as saying that ?!"

"Good to know, I love you David!"

"I love you too Vic!"

"We will follow Alice ?!"

"Yup!"

They lay and Victoria put her daughter on her chest asleep in minutes it took to sleep, stared at them with a silly grin.

As the day dawned Alice woke the crying a lot, David was startled but Victoria knew instinctively what she wanted and quickly rose from the bed talking to David:

"Take care of her, I will prepare the milk!"

"OK."

Minutes later she returned with a bottle and took her daughter in her lap, David watched and soon realized the sad expression of Victoria, so Alice ended fell asleep again, Victoria tried to get up but David grabbed his arm asking:

"What's bothering you Vic?"

"Nothing!"

"Open up to me baby!"

"I do not have milk to give Alice, it bothers me !"

"Vic ..."

"I feel incomplete without mother can breastfeed our baby girl!"

She was about to cry and he pulled her into his arms sobbing feeling against his neck, he stroked her back and looked at Alice who slept with a grimace, probably could feel the mother's crying, he smiled and walked away holding her by Victoria shoulders and talking as he looked in his eyes:

"Vic, you two are mother and daughter, have love of mother and daughter, mother-daughter bonds, look at the face of Alice with her crying, she was born of you, was generated with our love, the fact that you can not breastfeed -la does not erase it ! "

She looked at Alice, looked back at David and smiled wiping tears, gently kissed his lips saying loves it and were embraced for a long time before he left to buy some things, returning ran into Amanda who was on the beach their hopes and approached saying:

"I want to ask you something!"

"What?"

"I want to visit Alice!"

"Out of the question Amanda, Victoria ..."

"The daughter is yours too!

"But who almost died for his actions was her!"

"Please Father !"

"Why do you want to see Alice ?!"

"Because I charmed by her that motherhood !"

He saw sincerity in his eyes, the sincerity of his small Amanda smiled and promised to help her, he returned home where Victoria was taking breakfast with Alice in the cart, he came in, kissed her head and said:

"Take Alice to the room!"

"How come?"

"We need to talk!"

Victoria shivered, the expression of David denounced that the conversation would be quite complicated.

**"I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comment! "**


	26. Chapter 26

**"Finally I'm back, I enjoyed a vacation but now I'm back and surprises!**

"Out of the question David!"

"Victoria ..."

"I will not allow her daughter to approach my Alice!"

"Alice is not only your daughter!"

"But I did almost died, she and I!"

"You're being unreasonable!"

"David, if you want to get right with his daughter I think is great, but close to Alice it is not enough!"

"Victoria she went to the hospital twice and does not hurt to Alice!"

"No use David, she will not get near the Alice ever !"

Victoria rose abruptly, David tried to continue the conversation but she ignored him and went to his room, where he took Alice on her lap and sat on the chair holding her and promising to never let anyone hurt her.

David waited a long time hoping that Victoria would calm down and then entered the room, he came to see sadly sitting with Alice on his lap, he then knelt and asked:

"Sorry Victoria!"

"David ..."

"I did not mean to hurt you!"

She put Alice in the cradle again and pretended to pack your clothes, David held her and turned her body looking into his eyes and talking quietly:

"Please Vee let's not fight!"

"So do not make me take it!"

"Amanda loves Alice!"

"David wished his daughter Alice was not born, she sent me a wreath and me and Alice almost died because of it!"

"I know honey."

"So do not make me!"

"Okay Victoria, we've been through terrible times because of Amanda!

He smiled and hugged her, she kissed his face and he tried to push her against the wall, this time Alice cried and they had to get away, Victoria went to the crib and noticed that her little girl was dirty stating that you would have to give a bath, David asked to learn to bathe the child and change his diapers, she smiled and began to teach him while bathing the baby. David and Victoria ended up having a great time as he tried to learn, in the end he managed to fit her daughter's diaper properly and Victoria can not help but photograph the moment as he thought they were finally becoming a happy family really.

A week had passed, it was early evening and Victoria was trying to prepare dinner while Alice muttered in the cart, she was happy, everything was perfect, she and David increasingly passionate, Alice was strong and healthy, the Daniel visited often and Emily had not tried to approach. She was just finishing dinner when he heard a knock on the door, then figured it was David but when we opened the door smiling had two unknown men who entered the pushing, one of them pointed the gun at her and the other asked:

"Where is David Clarke ?!"

"Who are you ?!

"Where is David ?!"

"Go away or I'll call the police !"

"For the last time, where is he ?!"

"I do not know and knew not say!"

The other man smiled and dropped the gun getting ready to go to top of it but Alice cried and they realized the girl, the eldest then ordered the other caught her, Victoria tried to stop but he turned and elbowed him, she fell dizzy and with the bloody nose, the man handed Alice for the older and then tied and gagged Victoria, they went out and she was crying desperate with no way to protect the little girl.

About half an hour later David came home and was shocked to see Victoria bound, gagged, and crying with blood stains on his face, he ran to her and untied asking:

"Victoria what happened ?!"

"They took her ... led to Alice !"

"They who?"

"Two men broke into the house wondering of you, I think they would kill me ... but then saw Alice and led !"

"Malcolm Black !"

"Who is he?"

"The Canadian demon!"

**"I just could not help introduce Malcolm in this story, I hope you enjoyed the idea and prepare because we have a lot of action ahead! Comment! "**


	27. Chapter 27

**"It was a little long but I hope you like it!"**

David pulled Victoria still sobbing into his arms she shook uncontrollably, suddenly the phone rang, it was a Malcolm video with Alice in her arms, he said he wanted to find David the next day near a lighthouse in Montauk, when the video ended it turned away from David with the terrified look and said:

"My daughter will not stay the night with this monster!"

"Victoria Malcolm is dangerous, we can not do anything!"

"We'll call the police!"

"Victoria if we do never see Alice alive!"

"But David ..."

"We have no choice my angel, but I swear I'll kill him if he touch a finger of Alice!"

"After all where did this man ?!"

"Vic, you better not talk about it!"

"David, these men broke into our house, beat me and took our daughter, I have at least the right to know the truth!"

"OK."

He took her to the couch and told him everything that Malcolm brought from prison on the day was stabbed and forced him to launder money threatening the life of Amanda, who fled with his money and donated after news of the death of her daughter and he was getting his threats for months to pay it off at the end Victoria shouted raising:

"And you just tell me this now? !"

"Vic ..."

"We met again for months David !"

"I wanted to protect you!"

"Now put Alice in risk !"

"I'll save it I swear, I know I was wrong but now comes here need to stick together to survive it all !"

She felt and returned to the couch snuggling into his arms and cried for long minutes, then was exhausted just embraced him with his head buried in his chest, he held her firmly thinking of a way to save his daughter.

Emily thought for a long time, your intuition screamed that something was wrong with his father, she saw an unfamiliar car quickly out there and what you smelled really bad, married to think she took a deep breath and went to the beach house fearing the reception.

David was startled by the battered on the door and put Victoria gently on the sofa, she just watched his eyes as he opened the door and both were surprised to see Emily soon realized that their nervous expression and was sure that his intuition was right she entered the house asking:

"What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"I know your father expression!"

"I had some problems, but nothing too!"

"Alice okay?"

"Yes, is sleeping upstairs."

She realized that her father was lying and looked irritated, Victoria finally rose from the couch and looked at her, his eyes were swollen from crying and she asked:

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to know that everything is fine."

"Of course, not all is well!"

"What happened after all ?!"

"Victoria ..."

"Alice was kidnapped !"

The sentence fell like a bomb on the head of Emily trying to process things while Victoria burst into tears again, she did not know why had told her but felt he needed to vent it to be even with your worst enemy, David hugged her again trying acalma- it finally Emily asked:

"I explain it right!"

"I'm not able to explain all, need to be alone!"

Victoria climbed the stairs and killed David agreed to explain the situation to her daughter at the end in tears she held his hands and promised:

"I'll help you bring my little sister healthy and safe!"

Alice cried in captivity, angry Malcolm complained to the henchman who said:

"She must miss the mother!"

"It will already see her mother again."

"After all head which is your plan?"

"This little girl is boring only a bait!"

"To get the David?"

"Yes, he cheated on me for ten years, ran away with my money and hid for two years, he will pay dearly for it!"

"What you going to do?"

"Say this princess will grow up without a father !"

He said it with a wicked smile and a mad gleam in his eye as coolly stroked the bochechinha Alice.

Emily could not believe that his father refused to accept his help, she told him everything he learned from Takeda, the dangers they have faced and remembered the night in the hospital, yet he was adamant, she asked if he had a plan but the response was also negative, she was outraged but he held his hands saying:

"I need you alive !"

"What good is it if you are not ?!"

"For Alice and Victoria worth much! Listen to me Amanda, I'm going to save Alice and I may not come back, if that happens she and Victoria will be totally helpless ! "

"And you want me to take care of them ?!"

"Yes Amanda, listen if I'm not back there is a safe, I'll write down the address here for you, this safe has 5 million and was removed from the joint account that Conrad and Victoria had twenty years ago when we were going to run away together, you should bring it here and delivers it to her, only the Victoria knows the password and only I know the address ! "

"Father ..."

"Promise me Amanda, promise me you will not interfere with Malcolm, who will bring this safe and that will help Victoria to take care of his little sister ?!"

"I promise you!"

They hugged each other in tears after she said would go home and advised him to rethink his plan, she went and called Nolan counting everything and saying it would need a lot of your help again.

David climbed the stairs sorry and heard the sobs of Victoria coming from Alice's room, he opened the door and felt his heart break to see her against the wall clutching the blanket and a daughter teddy bear, he sat beside her and pulled her into his lap, she wept uninterruptedly for hours to sleep exhausted and sobbing like a child, he took her to the bedroom, put her on the bed and covered it, lying on your side willing to get some sleep after all need to be fully alert to go to Malcolm and save her daughter.

David had just falling asleep when he heard a loud knock on the door, he ran before Victoria woke up and was surprised to come across Nolan stopped on the porch, the friend just smiled and hugged him saying:

"The Ems told me everything, I brought it here for good luck!"

"Nolan ..."

"You know David if you die die with my gift!"

"Thanks Nolan, his gesture is beautiful!"

Nolan nodded, hugged him again and left, David put the necklace that had a whale pendant and returned to the room touched by his friend's gesture.

**"I know you expected action in this chapter but I needed to expose the characters' emotions before, but the next is already written and I guarantee that the wait will compensate. By the time David speaks safe for her daughter in this story he does not know the password because he and Victoria never had the discussion of episode 9! Comment!**


	28. Chapter 28

**"I arrived with another chapter in this Malcolm will really show what you want and we came and we definitely have a hard time!"**

Victoria woke alone and then went downstairs, David was sitting on the couch finishing writing a letter, she sat next to him in tears and said:

"What is it?"

"Delivered to Alice when she learn to read if I do not come back!"

"David ..."

"Victoria Malcolm is a ruthless monster, I cheated and stole it, he wants to destroy me!"

"You can not get to it !"

"I need is my life or the Alice!"

"But I do not want to lose any of you !"

"Victoria, whatever happens you will not be alone, always have Alice, Daniel, Charlotte and even Amanda, and most importantly always know how much I loved you and our little girl!"

She hugged him hiding her face in the crook of her neck as she cried, he held with regret speaking words of comfort, then pulled back and looked into his eyes firmly stating:

"Vee, if the worst happens I want you and Amanda forget their differences and unite to give a family to Alice!"

"Nothing bad will happen, stop talking like that !"

He just held her again, kissed her forehead and said:

"I need to go Vic!"

"No, David hopes!"

"I love Victoria!"

"I love you too!"

"Until the Victoria eternity!"

After saying that he kissed her forehead again, up from the couch and turned away, went avoiding looking back, did not want to see the pain in the eyes of Victoria, on the balcony he looked at the mansion thinking about Amanda and then for the car ready to face his destiny.

When he saw the car of David depart Victoria ran barefoot to the mansion and sweater, she rang the bell frantically until Emily opened the door and asked in surprise:

"What happened?"

"Your father just go to the Malcolm!"

"Now ?!"

"Yes, for God's sake Emily go after him, I can not miss David!"

"Stay calm Victoria, I'm going after him, I and Nolan have a plan!"

She tried to leave the mansion but Victoria firmly held her hands and looked into her eyes pleading:

"Please bring your father and my daughter safely!"

"I'll bring Victoria, trust me!"

Amazingly Emily felt compelled to embrace Victoria but did not, then smiled trying to reassure her and left calling Nolan, Victoria was behind her asking:

"Let me go with you!"

"Victoria ..."

"Please I promise I'll stay in the car, I just need to be there, I will go mad with anxiety!"

"And it will go sweater?"

"We have no time to lose!"

Emily nodded and they got into the car, both in silence, passed in Nolan's house and then at Jack, and four were towards the lighthouse.

David got out and soon found that Malcolm smiled wicked and exclaimed:

_"How long Clarke !"_

_"Not as long as I like!"_

"Why, I was homesick!"

"Please Malcolm, I just want to see my daughter Alice!"

"Alice beautiful name, but we will in my car, you have to say goodbye!"

David nodded in silence and was escorted by Malcolm hood to the trunk, knew his fate was sealed but wanted Alice safely. Some time after Emily and others arrived on the scene and were frustrated by not finding anyone, then Nolan took his tablet and said smiling:

"Let's go to the landfill!"

"As you know Nolan?"

"Now Ems, yesterday I took a lucky necklace for your father and say this necklace has a crawler!"

Emily and Jack also smiled, only Victoria remained serious and trembling she could not stop imagining Alice and David in the hands of Malcolm.

Once you set foot in captivity David heard the cries of Alice and tried to run to her but the henchman stopped him and caged, then Malcolm appeared with Alice in her arms, the little girl was crying uncontrollably and he walked in front of the cage smiling, anger David ran in the blood that soon broke down and cried:

"Get your paws on my daughter!"

"Beware of Clarke education!"

"Malcolm return to Alice now you have me here, she's scared!"

"Really, I realized she will not stop crying but I'm looking after her so well!"

"You took her home and her mother you bastard!"

"Yes she and her mother, a beautiful family you have! What would you do for them, go back to work for me ?! '

"Yes, I do everything for you to return to Alice to Victoria!"

"Alice will be returned but you will go to hell first, for having deceived me all these years!"

Outside Emily and Jack were preparing to attack, Victoria looked on in silence, she feared what might happen, but Emily said that everything would work out, Nolan pressed a tablet button and they began to enter.

Malcolm was preparing to start torturing David when a deafening sirens began to sound in place, this was the Nolan function activate the alarm system, Malcolm shouted to his men would solve the problem and took David tied the cage, you giving a shot in the leg, he fell screaming in pain and Malcolm smiled cruelly.

Inside the place Jack and Emily immobilized men, tied them, turned off the alarm system and went to where they were David and Alice, but Malcolm realized what was happening and waited with the Alice in her lap and a gun to the head of David, the two stood within inches of them and Malcolm said ironically:

"Welcome, you have a choice, save David or the baby!"

"We came to save both!"

"I'm sorry girl, but the two is impossible!"

"Take Alice and the lead in security, forget me!"

"Do you want the baby?"

Malcolm reached Alice for them stomping on David's injury that cried, but when Emily was caught it sounded the sirens of police, he changed his expression and struck the head of David who lost consciousness after he took Alice to where she had been before, Emily and Jack approached David and put him up, she ordered him to take his father, but he said he did not want to leave her, she then shouted without thinking:

"Jack, I turn around, just take my father here!"

Jack nodded upset and left with David, she then broke up Malcolm but he gave him a rifle butt in the face and fell as she tied her throwing gasoline all over the place, she watched all desperate and Malcolm threw a lighter in stating floor :

"Goodbye Alice and Amanda Clarke !"

**"I hope you have enjoyed, did my best with the chapter, I intend to post the next soon! Comment!**


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter concludes the participation of Malcolm and starts the last phase of history, hope you enjoy! :)**

Jack came close to David's car that despite dizzy was already aware, Victoria ran into his arms in tears, he hugged her and then she looked at him asking:

"Where's Alice ?!"

"Jack?"

"They were there David, but the police will ever get!"

"Do Not ! I was very clear, no police ! "

"I just wanted to help!"

"Just wanted to help but Jack just written the death sentence of my two daughters !"

Victoria looked at David with an expression of sheer terror, he hugged her even stronger totally sorry for what I said and at that moment a policeman shouted:

"He set fire inside !"

It was as if a bomb had fallen on the head of Victoria and she screamed pushing David and trying to enter the site, a policeman held tightly and she fell to her knees crying compulsively, firefighters were called and the police prevented David and Jack who also wanted enter, David despite the pain he felt in his leg knelt next to Victoria and hugged saying they would survive.

Inside seeing the fire start to spread and hearing the cries of frightened Alice, Emily begged:

"Malcolm leave me here but skirt and light Alice, she's just a baby!"

"My problem was with David I would return the girl but you called the police and now you and she will pay!"

"She's just a little angel!"

"And I am the devil!"

He smiled and turned his back about to address the departure, Emily took up and looking around luckily saw an iron wall that could break the rope, she approached him and with a little effort managed to hold the smoke longer was beginning to choke her and she covered her face with her hand running up to Alice to handle it suffered a burn on her leg but nothing mattered at that moment than saving his little sister, she took off her jacket and used to cover Alice already suffered from smoke. Emily ran but Malcolm appeared willing to stop them leaving, she then dropped Alice on top of a box safe from fire and broke up Malcolm, he tried to punch him but she was faster and gave him a trailing the knocking and kicking his gun to close the box and as he bent to pick up her sister again he held his leg trying knocks her without alternative and seeing the fire approaching she took the gun and gave him two shots, taking Alice and beginning to run, he then asked:

"It's going to leave me here ?!"

"You said it was the devil, welcome to hell Malcolm Black!"

Firefighters have arrived when Emily came limping into the building with Alice in his arms, Victoria went for them but Alice was unconscious due to the amount of smoke inhaled, frightened Victoria tried to take her daughter but a firefighter took her to first aid, as well that gave him Emily smiled weakly at Victoria and said before losing consciousness in his arms:

"I said I would save them!"

Soon the ambulance left, Emily and David were taken over and in another Alice and Victoria followed her in tears, Nolan and Jack followed the car to the hospital.

Luckily the bullet had not been lodged in the body of David that after a few points and analgesics refused to stay under observation wanted to support Victoria and was desperate for news of their daughters. Once arrived in the room in the waiting room saw Nolan and Jack standing in silence and Victoria sitting on the couch crying silently, he sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms to share the same sense of fear that she, shortly after the doctor who took care of Emily arrived, Nolan stepped forward asking:

"How is she ?!"

"She inhaled a lot of smoke, had a severe burn on his right leg but is out of danger and conscious!"

Nolan and Jack breathe relieved, David also was but was still desperate for Alice, a little longer and the pediatrician came, he and Victoria immediately jumped off the couch and medical then spoke:

"She's strong, incredibly strong, the amount of smoke inhaled was great, a few more minutes and there would have been fatal, she will need care for a while because their lungs are fragile but Alice will be fine!"

David and Victoria smiled in a mixture of relief and concern, but knew that the worst was over, asked to see her but would have to wait until the next day David then told Victoria that would see Amanda but she asked to go first and he nodded satisfied.

Emily smiled at Victoria and then asked for Alice, Victoria reproduced the words of Pediatric and sat next to the bed taking her hand and talking to:

"I wanted to thank you?"

"No need to thank Victoria, were my father and my sister!"

"Still after all I put you forbidding to see Alice!"

"I deserved the ban, almost killed you two!"

"But what you did today erases any error, from now on you can see Alice when you want!"

"Thank you Victoria and forgive me for everything!"

"The truth is that I need to thank you!"

"Thank me ?"

"Despite all the suffering that his revenge caused me and that was not little, it was thanks to her that I got rid of Conrad and I gained a new life I love!"

"Well, I'd do it again!"

Both ended up laughing, Victoria gently squeezed her hand and left the room, David watched the door kissed her cheek and went into her daughter's room at that moment thought the same as Victoria, "it may not be that bad!" and for them this perception meant a lot.

**I'll try to post the next as fast as possible! Comment!**


End file.
